Reid's Surprise
by Dragon Claymore
Summary: Dr. Reid never dreamed life would proverbially smack him in the face as it's about to…
1. Chapter 1

Hello all,

this is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds story but the idea was too compelling not to develop and share.

Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>I believe people are in our lives for a reason. We're here to learn from each other.<p>

-_Gillian Anderson_

* * *

><p>Taithleach had thought she was done with the BAU but Fate was once again not on her side. She had helped them as part of her training. Now she needed a favour from their lead and the last (or first when she was willing to be honest with herself) person she wanted to see was the one that looked up when she stepped through the door.<p>

Dr. Reid was working on the paperwork his colleagues had slipped him. They thought he didn't know they did it. He did. He knew exactly how much and how often each did it; but he was ok with helping where and how he could. Reid saw her walk hurriedly to the stairs leading toward Hotch and Rossi's offices. Taithleach was dressed differently than when he'd last seen her some months ago. Normally dressed in tailored, professional clothes - when not in her academy uniform - she wore loose fitting jeans and what looked like an old flannel shirt. He knew she liked to dress that way when she was completing her weekend chores but would never set foot in the place she hoped to find her career in that outfit.

They had met when she interned as part of her initial experiences with the FBI. She knew she wanted to work for the FBI but wasn't sure where would be the best fit for her, so she helped out in various departments hoping one would catch her interest and vice versa. As part of one of the newer mandates to make every move count, she was to introduce new forms and a new filing system. Explaining how it tied into a more user friendly database of cases, criminals, identifying characteristics, and other miscellaneous clues to aid agents across the various departments was over half the assignment. Garcia, the BAU's tech expert, was dealing with her own upgrade and the pitfalls inherent in it. Trying to explain why a trainee was there speaking to senior agents and not their own tech made her so incredibly nervous. The team ended up adopting techniques normally used to get suspects talking to help calm her down. She had the presentation all set up, but could barely squeak that first meeting. As time seemed to drag on, Tai became more and more comfortable with the team. By the end of her tenure, the training had been successful and as much as such an insulated team could welcome a non-member, she was.

Thanking Fate's small mercy, Hotch's office door was open. She knocked tentatively and tried to control her shaking hands.

'Tai, good to see you again, come in.' Hotch called with a smile when he looked up. Truthfully, he was grateful for almost any interruption, paperwork was always a very long day, no matter when he left for home.

Taithleach gave a small smile at the nickname almost everyone used; her full name was such a mouthful.

'Agent Hotchner, sorry to interrupt and I won't take long. I need your signature on a few documents pertaining to my training and time with the BAU' Tai held out the file folder, willing her hands to remain steady.

Hotch took the folder and opened it, his curiosity piqued. He thought all the paperwork had been completed back when she finished with the BAU months ago.

'This is an application to postpone your training for…' Hotch glanced down and read from the paperwork, 'personal reasons. What changed? You couldn't wait to find a spot for yourself and make a career of the FBI when you worked with us.'

Tai inwardly groaned and couldn't believe she ever thought this would be simple to get the signatures she needed. 'Sir, with all due respect, it says personal reasons. If I wanted the reason broadcast, it would say more.'

Hotch eyed Tai suspiciously. She was never very good at keeping secrets when pressed but thought better of doing this alone. 'You need Agent Morgan's signature on this as well. I'll call him over and save you the trip.'

'Please, I appreciate the thought but you don't…' Tai's free hand went to cover her stomach. It was never very happy with her when she was nervous and had only gotten worse.

Hotch didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken but called Morgan and asked him to come over right away. Derek Morgan walked from his office to Hotch's aware all eyes of the BAU team were watching carefully. After he had closed the door, the team below all looked at one another with curiosity.

JJ walked over to between Prentiss and Reid's desks a puzzled look on her face, 'any idea why Tai would be meeting with Hotch and Morgan?'

Prentiss looked just as puzzled, 'none, I thought she finished with us, paperwork and all months ago. Shouldn't she be in combat training by now?'

'It's unlikely it would be about a case, she's just a trainee and not authorized to work on files yet.' Reid pointed out. He tried to keep his breathing steady and not start to blush as no one was supposed to figure out what happened those months ago. It was never easy to hide much from the other profilers.

In the office, Tai wanted nothing more than to find a hole to crawl into, or a tunnel that would miraculously end outside this building with her paperwork filed. She attempted to control her fidgeting, knowing full well she was being profiled by two of the best.

'Care to explain to us why you're leaving a promising career.' Hotch more stated than asked.

'Personal reasons, please just sign the forms and I'll be on my way. Please.'

'I'll sign if you answer one question truthfully,' Morgan bargained. He was sure he knew why she was leaving but wanted to hear it from her. Hotch hid his smile, it had been a very good idea to bring Morgan into this meeting. Tai nodded mutely, her tongue too thick to speak.

'How far along are you?'

Tai blanched and began to faint. 'Breathe, Tai Breathe!' she heard Hotch say from a long way away.

'Close… close the blinds, please' she managed to gasp. She looked up once the bull pen was hidden from view. 'How?' she managed to croak.

Morgan shrugged in his way, 'simple enough, you were so eager to have a career with the FBI that it would take something drastic to change your mind. Since the permission is for a postponement, it's safe to say you haven't given up the dream, just have to put it on hold. Second, you're not dressed as you normally do for work and since these clothes are looser than the others it's a far easier thing to hide the fact that you've started to show. I'm guessing just a couple of weeks ago the bump became noticeable. Lastly, you've had a hand on your abdomen since before I walked in the door.'

Tai sighed and dropped her head, 'the doctor said I couldn't train anymore, particularly since we're starting combat training, hand to hand. A simple throw could really hurt the baby if I landed wrong, plus my balance is starting to go off.'

Hotch looked sympathetic, 'do you know who the father is?' He asked more out of a need to place the facts than expecting an answer.

Tai's head snapped up and her eyes blazed with hurt and anger. 'Are you implying I sleep around, Agent Hotchner?' she asked tightly.

Morgan tried to calm the distraught woman. 'He was just trying to find out if the father is in the picture. We don't think you would sleep with just anyone.'

'He doesn't want me. Who would want a dirty girl? He was so sweet and… and… it couldn't work. Not if it meant his career, it's all he has.' Tai muttered and stared blankly at the front of Hotch's desk. There was the sound of papers being shuffled and pen scratching. The folder has placed back into her hands. She looked up at Hotch, then at Morgan.

'Whoever he is, he should have a chance to know his child.' Hotch said softly. 'Come back and finish your training when you're able to after the baby arrives. Will you let us know?'

Tai gave a small smile, 'I'll put you guys on the e-mail list. Thanks.'

She rose to leave, managed to shake both Hotch and Morgan's hands and let herself out of the office. Hotch turned to Morgan and said, 'how do you think he'll take it?'

* * *

><p>For the meaning of life differs from man to man, from day to day and from hour to hour.<p>

What matters, therefore, is not the meaning of life in general but rather the specific meaning of a person's life at a given moment.

-_Victor Frankl_

* * *

><p>Again, please take a moment to let me know what you think. Quotes can be found at quoteland. com (just remove the space)<p>

Thanks for reading,

DragonRlrDmn


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>It is not in the still calm of life, or the repose of a pacific station, that great characters are formed ... The habits of a vigorous mind are formed in contending with difficulties. All history will convince you of this, and that wisdom and penetration are the fruit of experience, not the lessons of retirement and leisure. Great necessities call out great virtues.<p>

-_Abigail Adams_

* * *

><p>Tai hurried as fast as she dared down the stairs and made a bee-line for the door and freedom. Just as she thought it was almost over, the door wouldn't open. At the same time Prentiss spoke up.<p>

'Hey Tai, leaving in such a hurry? Come over and say hello at least.'

She glared at the nearest security camera knowing that Garcia had locked the door. Thankfully there weren't any microphones Tai was aware of so as long as she spoke to the team and at least appear to talk to him, Garcia would probably let her out. The two had become fast friends over computers and programming. Though Tai wasn't in the same galaxy as Garcia, they could talk the same language. With a deep breath, Tai made her way over to Prentiss, JJ and him.

'Sorry guys, I didn't want to disturb catch-up day. I just came by to get some paperwork signed and be off again.'

For someone who couldn't keep her eyes off the doctor, she couldn't look at him now. The catch with profilers: they don't miss things like that. 'How's training going?' JJ piped up in a blatant attempt to break the growing tension.

'It's going,' the vague answer trying to cover her nerves, 'how's the cleanup of the last case going?'

'Just about done and hoping we can call it an early day. What kind of mood is Hotch in?' Prentiss asked curiously.

'Ummm… fine I guess. I should leave you to your paperwork, especially if you're hoping for an early day.' Tai moved to leave.

Garcia watched from her monitor and muttered to herself, 'you can't look at him, girlie, but you need to talk to him and soon.' She began to hatch a plan to put those two back together, where they belonged.

** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM

Dr. Spencer Reid stared at his computer screen, not seeing anything. It had been an unusual relationship by most anyone's standards. She was a trainee and surprisingly younger than him. It was almost refreshing to meet someone even quasi in the FBI that didn't have years on him. Neither of them was very socially adept, him because of his intelligence and her because she was so quiet, people tended to miss her. He had completed three PhD's and two Bachelor degrees and she went to university for one term. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, but she disliked the environment so much she taught herself from textbooks and listening to others. She managed a degree through distance learning in the end.

Garcia had thrown one of her infamous – come out and socialize nights. Dr. Reid was informed as only Garcia could that he 'was to attend. You can't be more than 30 minutes late and can't leave until at least half the group has gone.' Why he had acquiesced and gone, even his mind couldn't say. He went and it was almost as painful as he thought until JJ and Garcia had dragged him over to where they were sitting with another dark-haired woman. Oh, he had discovered later it was a glorious shade of cherry wood, straight and long enough to hit her shoulder blades when it was pulled up. They had both looked so distinctly uncomfortable that when the other two girls went to get more drinks neither said a word. It took JJ asking about a biography Tai had recommended to get the two talking. I am Hutterite brought up some interesting ideas about what it takes for a person to leave an enclosed community and the impact it has on children. The debate lasted until last call. Reid was flabbergasted at the vehemence with which Tai debated her points. She may not have the statistics, but her opinion was solid and based on the few biographies she had be able to find of people leaving closed societies. At Garcia's prompting he walked Tai to her car, arguing most of the way.

'Thank you for the wonderful conversation. It's nice to debate with someone that isn't afraid of a woman with strong opinions.' Tai moved up onto her toes and kissed the stunned doctor on the lips. She pulled away after a nice kiss murmured good night and quickly got into her car.

Slightly dazed Reid walked back into the bar and noticed Morgan smirking at him. 'Nice night Pretty Boy?'

Reid nodded absently and went over to say good night to Garcia and JJ, still sitting at the table both with knowing smiles on their faces.

Back at his desk the young doctor snapped out of his reverie and left the bull pen for Garcia's domain. Hopefully, she would be able to shed some light on what was going on.

** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM ** CM

She turned out to be very tight lipped about why Tai had returned to speak with Hotch and Morgan. Garcia smiled at him and said it wasn't her place to tell him anything he couldn't figure out for himself. That Friday just as he was packing his bag to leave, Garcia sent him a text. Just the name of a small bar and a time made it even more unusual. Spencer paused and dialled Garcia's number.

'What's with the cryptic message? It's not related to a case I recognize.'

'Oh sweet boy, it is not work. There're things you need to know that even that big brain doesn't hold. That's where you're going to find out. Don't be late.' Garcia hung up before he could formulate words to stall her.

That night Tia was sitting at a table with Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss, and Jill - another friend of Garcia's. They had all deliberately faced her away from the door so she couldn't run when he arrived. Garcia and Morgan gave Prentiss the missing pieces and confirmation. She was delighted for the young doctor.

'Reid, you made it,' Morgan greeted him. At Jill's nudging, Tai slowly stood and faced the man she cared so much about.

'Umm… uh… Spencer… uh… could… could we talk privately for a minute? Umm… over there?'

This bar had the best tables for a quiet conversation. A big fight at another bar just down the street broke most of the square tables in some way. Usually a good chunk of a corner was missing. The owner bought the tables and had them redesigned into triangle tables. They sat long end into the wall and became known as a good place for a drink and quiet conversation. It was always much more intimate than sitting across from one another. Dr. Reid led the way over to one of these tables, away from his friends and the other patrons. He watch Tai try to fight the impulse fidget. He had left on a case barely a week after she had finished her work with them and by the time he had returned over a month had passed. They couldn't seem to find the time to get together that they once had and over time the attempts became further and further apart. Times like this he wished he had Morgan's talent with words to know how to start this apparently awkward conversation.

Taithleach's jaw moved without producing sound for a few moments and then she started, 'Spencer… I… we… umm…' She paused and thought for a moment. With a wry grin she picked up his hand from where it had rested on the table. 'I always loved your hands. Fingers so long and fine; they could do such detailed work. Still just rough enough to feel so different from mine, so nimble and smart always knowing where to press and how hard or soft to go.' She turned his hand over and smoothed hers over the palm, 'such untapped strength, just waiting to be needed.'

Spencer swallowed unsure of what was going on. Tai only babbled when she was uncomfortable with something to come. She had done a lot of it during her early presentations to the BAU and when they first spent time alone together. 'Taithleach, what do you need to say that's so uncomfortable? You're stalling again.' He gave her the knowing half grin she never could resist. Spencer used it carefully; the last time had led to a few worthwhile bruises and a careful walk the next day.

She tried again, 'I… we… umm…' With a sigh, she looked again at the hand she still held. Before she could try to re-think one more time, she took his hand and put it against her lower stomach. Carefully she lifted her sweater from between his fingers and her skin, leaving only her t-shirt. His fingers moved and stroked the barely covered skin. Spencer felt a difference. It was rounder, a little harder and…

He looked up into Tai's eyes. 'You're pregnant.' He breathed. She nodded, tears threatening. 'And it's mine. You're pregnant with my child.' She nodded again. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Reid broke the silence.

'Wow, how far along exactly?'

Tai swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, 'Doctor figures between 15 and 18 weeks. My next check-up they should be able to tell better. They're scheduling the appointment for a bit longer so they can have a better look. Apparently Baby is a little stubborn with its secrets.' She pulled Spencer's hand from her and placed it back onto the table top. Tai took a deep breath. 'You have the right to know about Baby and now you do.' She stood and kissed him with all the feeling she had for him, turned and walked toward the door. Spencer watched in silence as the woman he cared about said a quiet goodnight to their friends and walked out of the bar. The door seemed to close with an extra finality this time.

* * *

><p>As we acquire more knowledge, things do not become more comprehensible, but more mysterious.<p>

-_Albert Schweitzer_

* * *

><p>Thank you to my reviewers so far, you've inspired me to put this up far earlier than I had intended. It never ceases to amaze me how much even a short review makes me do a little 'happy dance'.<p>

The story alerts and reviews have brightened up my day, thank you!

A note for any / all fellow Canadians – if you need to catch up on Season 6 go to getfresh. ctv .ca (delete the spaces) under cool essential hit shows they have episodes 3, 4, 5, and 6 currently posted.

Have a great weekend everyone,

TTYL,

DragonRlrDmn


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty.<p>

~Author Unknown

* * *

><p>By Monday, Spencer was almost tired of the thoughts constantly running through his mind. <em>What did she mean by leaving after saying I have a right to know like that? I'm going to be a father. Schizophrenia is genetically passed. A father, me, a father.<em>

He went almost automatically to the office of one he hoped could help. Luckily, Aaron Hotchner's office door was open. Spencer knocked, walked in and shut the door before turning to his friend and superior.

'You knew. You told her I have a right to know.'

'Know what?' Hotch knew Spencer needed to say the words aloud.

'I'm going to be a father. You found out when she came in to have the paperwork signed. You told her to tell me. I'm going to be a father.' Dr. Reid sank down into one of the visitor chairs.

'Reid, something you're going to figure out: you already are a father. The question is: are you going to be a dad?' Spencer looked up and thought for a moment.

'You are already a father,' Hotch continued. 'Any male through puberty can be a father. It takes no more skill than having sperm implanted in a fertile woman. A rapist can be a father. A sperm donor is a father. The question before you now is: are you going to be a dad? A dad is the man a child cries for when they wake up from a nightmare. A dad is the man who goes to a child's performances, games and talks to his teachers. A dad guides his child's steps and disciplines them appropriately when they step out of line. So the question remains: are you going to be a dad?'

'Can I be a dad? I mean statistics show…' Reid began only to be cut off.

'Spencer, your mind, your abilities are one on this planet. Statistics only show what is probable not what is possible. Is it probable for a man to have three doctorates, two bachelor degrees and join the FBI at 21? Not probable, but possible. You proved that, now can you prove to yourself that you're able and willing to be a dad?'

'What do I do? I mean until the baby arrives my part is basically done.'

'No, your part has just begun. You and Taithleach need to sit down and figure out what you're going to do. What are your expectations? What are hers? How are you going to raise your child?' Aaron paused a moment and dropped the proverbial bomb: 'do you love her? Are you going to marry her?'

'Do I love her? Marriage? The statistics of children from so called broken homes getting and staying married are…'

'…as varied as the couples themselves. Call her, talk it out. She's had some time to think about this; maybe she knows what she thinks she wants from you. It would give you framework to make your decisions. Take today, call her and ask.'

'I... ok.' Reid left the office, went to his desk to pick up his messenger bag, and walked out of the building. He walked, deep in thought to a park not far from the office. He watched parents playing with their children and thought about what he would do.

* * *

><p>They met over coffee and tea at a small shop they had enjoyed together. They both stared into their cups for a long minute; neither knew how to start what was going to be an awkward conversation.<p>

'I just want to put on the table. I've decided to keep Baby one way or another. Adoption is a wonderful option but I can't do it.'

Spencer looked up at Tai. She was willing to raise their child with or without him. That hit a nerve he didn't know existed. 'You don't want me involved?' He asked almost without thought.

Tai paused; she didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She simply wanted to be upfront. 'NO! NO! I mean no. I'm - I'm sorry, that came across more... harsh than I meant it to.' Her hands fell into her lap and she stared at them. 'I know you have your life with the BAU and what you do with them is important and necessary. But,' she sighed, 'I'm torn. I want you around. I want you by my side to raise Baby. I want to be able to spend time with you. I want to have the chance... to love you.' Tears dripped one at a time down her cheeks. This wasn't how things in her life were supposed to go.

Spencer wasn't sure what to say. His experiences with relationships never went this far. Hotch had said that statistics didn't apply, so he had to choose. Slowly he reached up and traced one of the tear paths down her face with a quiet reverence he seemed to manage so well. Swallowing around the lump forming in his throat, he voiced the decision that was so easy and so difficult all at once.

'I want to be around to raise Baby with you. I don't know if I'm going to be able to be there. The very nature of my job has me all over the country, sometimes for weeks.' He paused and added quietly, 'it was one of the reasons we had such trouble before.'

Tai thought for a moment and gave Spencer a small smile. 'If you truly want to be around then we'll have to figure out something. Baby needs a father-' Spencer smiled and interrupted '- Baby has a father. Baby needs a dad.' Tai's brows furrowed, so he explained. 'I spoke with Hotch he said any male past puberty can be a father and that the question before me was if I was going to be a dad. I am Baby's father; nothing we decide will change that. I want the chance to be Baby's dad.' Tai abruptly stood and threw herself into Spencer's arms. Startled at the sudden movement, he balanced them and put his arms around the mother of his child. After a few minutes, they finally drew apart and silently left the coffee shop holding hands.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, they spent what time they could together. It was so nice to have him back in her life again.<p>

'I need to go home and tell everyone.' Tai said over dinner at Spencer's place one night. 'I'm thinking sooner is better, I've really waited too long already.'

Reid swallowed his mouthful and asked, 'you haven't told your parents yet?'

'No, it's complicated. I didn't want to tell them over the phone.'

'Ok, do you want me to go with you?'

'If you want to and you're between cases, it would be nice to have support there.'

Spencer moved around the table and pulled Tai gently to her feet. 'See I knew you would be a romantic' she teased him gently as he drew her to him. 'I like how well we fit. Feels so nice, comforting.'

'Did you know statistically people who rate their marriages as superior and better often are more similar physically than those who are less satisfied with the relationship.'

'Always a statistic to go with a statement.'

Spencer grinned, 'statistics show that pregnant mothers -' Tai shut off the machine of statistics in the best way she knew, she kissed him.

When she finally drew back, she grinned at him 'how's that for your statistics.'

He gave a slightly goofy grin and leaned back down for another kiss. They quickly turned heated, then again since getting back together there hadn't been a real opportunity to consummate the renewed relationship. Spencer began pushing Tai toward his room and she hummed in agreement. Clothing was unceremoniously thrown on the floor alone the way. Once in his bedroom and the last of the clothing gone Tai pulled him to her for more searing kisses. Spencer's hands began skimming her skin. Down her back to her ass and pulled her to grind against his erection. She moaned and grabbed him back.

'You turn on so easily,' Spencer teased Tai as he moved down kissing the side of her neck. From hours of practice, he knew if he kept to just slightly harder than a feather, Tai wouldn't last.

'You have such a magical touch. I was never this easy. Oh, yes! Magic fingers,' she moaned as his hands moved to her breasts.

'We may want to move to the bed before we fall down…'

'…again.' Tai completed Spencer's thought and manoeuvred over to lie on the bed. She welcomed his weight on top of her. It felt like he always made sure she didn't fly into a million pieces. Ironic considering he was the one making her feel like she was going that way.

* * *

><p>In the end, Reid couldn't go with Tai to her hometown. They hadn't caught the unsub, though they were closing in on him. He arrived in the small town and realized he had no idea where to look. The family only had a P.O. Box, not uncommon in the area. He asked Garcia to check her personal records and found no street address on file when she applied at the FBI. She didn't talk much about her family especially when they had renewed their relationship. He knew she was the youngest by almost eight years, and her parents names are Francine and Wallace Kohlmyer. Spotting the local restaurant, he stopped in for a coffee and hopefully directions.<p>

'Heya Sugar,' called an older waitress as soon as he walked in the door. 'Haven't seen you 'round here before. Come on up and sit a spell.'

'Umm… thank you,' Spencer sat where she had indicated at the counter, not wanting to annoy a possible fountain of information. After two cups of coffee, Mary, the waitress, plunked down his change on the counter.

'Now what exactly is a man like you doing here?'

'I'm actually looking for Wallace and Francine Kohlmyer's daughter, Taithleach.'

Mary clucked her tongue at that. 'Now there's a sorry business. That girl just went and left town. That was so very wrong of her; she was supposed to stay here where she was safe. Such a sad situation, I don't envy her parents.'

Reid's heart clenched. If Tai had never left, he would never have met her. 'Do you know where they live?'

'Sure, just back up the road a mile then two miles north, green house on the left. If no one's there, they may already be at church.'

'Thank you,' Spencer managed before he dashed out the door. Not even five minutes later, he was knocking on the door of a pleasant looking house with a large, neat yard and a garden just visible in the back. Francine answered the door.

'I'm… my name is Spence – Dr. Spencer Reid from the –uh- FBI…'

'FBI! My goodness, come in, come in. Wallace come down here! There's a doctor here, says he's from the FBI.' Francine pulled Spencer into the living room and bade him to sit down. As she fussed about, Spencer looked around. The picture frames seemed to be very unevenly placed on the mantle, as if pictures had been taken down recently. There were several unfilled picture hooks on the walls, and there was a noticeable spot on one end table. Something had been recently removed that had sat in the same spot for a long time.

'Are you in the process of redecorating, Mrs. Kohlmyer?'

'We have to, thanks to that little slut.' Wallace boomed as he entered the room. 'First she couldn't stay, and then she became such a slut. No matter, she won't be our problem in a few hours.'

'Wallace please, not in front of our guest,' Francine pleaded as she walked back into the room. She carried a tray of dainties and a jug of lemonade.

'He asked,' Wallace grunted as he sank into the recliner.

'That little slut,' Spencer asked, unconsciously donning his proverbial profiler hat a bit more firmly. 'Who are you talking about Mr. Kohlmyer?'

'Taithleach, first she ruins all our plans with her arrival, then she has the gall to leave town, now she comes back with proof of her slut status and expects us to be happy about it.' Wallace ranted unable to stop now that the floodgates were cracked.

Francine was holding back tears, 'Wallace, please. This is not his business. The whole thing is almost over and then it will be no more. What did you need, Dr. Reid?'

'I actually wanted to speak with your daughter, Mrs. Kohlmyer. Do you know where she moved to when she left town?'

'She's no daughter of this house!' Wallace thundered. 'You won't be able to speak to her until after now. She is in seclusion until it is finished.'

'I think it may be best if you were on your way, Dr. Reid,' Francine attempted to divert the conversation.

'Uh... Yes I think I should be going as well.' Spencer moved back to the door. 'I think you should know. Taithleach was in the FBI Academy and well on her way to becoming a valuable asset to the organization.'

Wallace stormed over to the door, 'out now! You're not welcome here.'

Reid walked back to his rental with more questions and very few answers, not what he had expected at all.

* * *

><p>Dear to us are those who love us... but dearer are those who reject us as unworthy, for they add another life; they build a heaven before us whereof we had not dreamed, and thereby supply to us new powers out of the recesses of the spirit, and urge us to new and unattempted performances.<p>

-_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>Wow, I was this close to giving up finding a quote to end this chapter when I came across this one. Still can't get over how well it fits where I ended it.<p>

Good news, all the reviews, favourites and tracking e-mail I have received are helping to take chunks out of my writer's block. Thank you! I have a bit more yet that's pre-written, and just needs to be gone over again as this was originally written as a Season 2 – 3 story. Not long before posting, it was changed to a Season 5 – 6 story.

I hope this explains a bit more about their relationship, though not too much yet.

Please leave me a few words, everything but flames help me write!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>If I'm going down, I'm going down with style. You won't hear me surrender, you won't hear me confess, because you've left me with nothing but I've worked with less.<p>

-_ Author Unknown_

* * *

><p>Back in his car, and a short way down the road, Spencer pulled out his phone. He needed information and Garcia was his best bet. No service, hmm... That presented a problem. He pointed the car toward the interstate some 50 miles away down a gravel road. Almost 40 minutes later, he finally had service again.<p>

'Land of knowledge, where may I direct you?' Garcia answered her phone.

'Garcia, it's Reid.'

'Hey pretty boy, how's your girl?'

'Garcia I need to find out everything you can about Tai's parents. Church, organization memberships, and employers plus anything else you can think of to go with it.'

'Reid what's going on? I thought you were just meeting the parents and friends.'

'Garcia, please, could you just run the information. I think I don't have a lot of time and I need to get back to town.'

'Yeah, sure. Oh and Hotch wanted to speak to you, he couldn't get your cell.'

'There's no service near town. I had to go almost back to the interstate to be able to call. Patch me through to Hotch and send me what you find, please'

'Sure thing, and Reid,'

'Yes'

'Bring our girl back safe.'

'I will.'

The line clicked and Garcia was gone.

'Hotchner' came the swift greeting.

'Hotch, it's Reid'

'Reid, we have a new case and need you with us in Utah. We're wheels up in an hour here and will send the jet for you once the team arrives.'

'I don't know if I can be there right away. I think there's a problem with Tai and her parents.'

'What kind of problem?'

'When I went out to her parents' house her father referred to her as a slut and said she wouldn't be his problem in a few hours. He also said she wasn't a daughter of his house.'

'Reid, perhaps Tai had other boyfriends before she came to the FBI. If she was promiscuous at one point, it could be why her father referred to her in that way.'

'Hotch, she doesn't socialize much. Even with her other two boyfriends, they never went far physically. She told me that she just wasn't comfortable in that way with them.'

Hotch thought for a moment. The team needed Reid on this case, but it sounded like the Tai situation could be finished very shortly. 'Alright, go get your girl and bring her with you to Utah. She can stay at the hotel while we're working. Reid you have 24 hours, then you'll have to come without her. You're needed.'

'Understood,' Reid was relieved he had a chance to find her. 'And Hotch, thanks'

They hung up and Reid checked his phone. Garcia had come through with the names and addresses, plus a note to call her back.

'Garcia here,' she answered the phone, unusually serious.

'Garcia, it's Reid'

'Reid you wouldn't believe what I've found. Ok I pulled up on Tai's parents and found out what church they donate to. Then I looked up that church and their website is really insubstantial and out of date. I did a search and found an old blog by a single mother that attended the same place. Turns out, they forced her family to disown her when it came out that she was pregnant. She had to move because no one in the community would give her a job. So now she's moved to Grand Forks and is blogging about her life there.'

'Her family disowned her because she was pregnant?' Reid asked.

'That's the thing, she says it was because she got pregnant by an out of town boy and wasn't marrying him. Her family was forced to disown her or they would all have to leave the community. This is very much a place that rules are absolute. Kinda creepy, right?'

'Thanks, Garcia. I think I know where Tai will be now.'

'Go get her and bring her back, pretty boy' Garcia hung up with an emphatic push of the button. 'Good luck to both of you' she continued to her computer-filled office.

Reid turned his car around and started back toward Tai.

* * *

><p>While Reid was meeting with her parents, Tai was stuck in the nursing room just off the main sanctuary of the church. The Reverend had showed up at her parents' door just after lunch with several of the leaders of the church. She went with them quietly. It had been a simple matter of time since she had arrived back in town. Tai knew what they were going to force her and her family to do. Her father would almost welcome it. He had never truly cared for her. His family was complete with one daughter and one son; the second daughter skewed everything. Her mother had no strength to stand up to her father, and the only thing she really worried about was her garden.<p>

She was given books to read and a pad of paper to make her confession, it remained untouched. The Reverend came in about half-way through her seclusion. She knew better than to tell him anything about her new life. He pretended to be interested in how she had settled and what kind of work she had found. They would use the information to ruin her new life. They would take away any job she found and she would have to move again.

Just before the congregation and her family arrived, she was moved into the Reverend's study with one of the women watching her every move. Once everyone was in place, Tai was escorted into the main sanctuary and up to the front. She tuned everything out. It didn't matter and was the same as she had seen before as a young teen. The Reverend spoke of loyalty, family honour and discipline. Tai stared straight ahead and kept a carefully neutral expression. As her father condemned her actions and stated with pride that he now had only two children, she watched her sister carefully. Sorcha was ten years older than Tai and had been born on one of the brightest days that summer. Her father had declared it only fitting that her name be one that means bright and shining. Sorcha had always felt that pressure to live up to her name.

Today that pressure was so intense it suffocated her. Her husband wouldn't hear of not completing the ceremony at church. As a protégé elder, he would not risk his position for the annoying young sister-in-law. So Sorcha stood, answered the questions with the expected answers and pleaded as best she could with her eyes. Tai gave one slightly long blink in response and returned to staring at the wall just above their heads.

Next, it was Tai's brother's turn. Tiernan had no problem as Tai expected. He was raised to be lord over the family and his name spoke of his position. He saw through the eyes of his father. Taithleach had brought shame to the family. The only way to deal with the shame is to get rid of it. His wife followed his lead and never questioned it. She grew up in town as well and knew no different, nor would anyone tell her such. Tiernan's only question went back to Tai's name. Names were so important, why would his parents be surprised that the child named Taithleach Ciarra: quiet and dark would now be placed in the dark outside the community. Her voice not heard, her actions not recognized. _Perhaps_, he thought _**that **__had been the plan all along_.

Reid arrived just before the final part of the ceremony. The man at the door showed him to a seat at the back, right on the center aisle. Spencer's heart clenched as he heard the words being said at the front of the room.

'I, Wallace Kohlmyer, do hereby disown and condemn my daughter, Taithleach, for actions unbecoming a member of the community. She is no longer a daughter of mine and is stricken from all family records.'

'I, Francine Kohlmyer, do hereby disown and condemn my daughter, Taithleach, for actions unbecoming a member of the community. She is no longer a daughter of mine and will be stricken from all family records in accordance with my husband's decision.'

'I, Sorcha Campsfield nee Kohlmyer, do hereby disown and condemn my sister, Taithleach, for actions unbecoming a member of the community. She is no longer a sister of mine and will be stricken from all family records in accordance with my father's decision.'

'I, Tiernan Kohlmyer, do hereby disown and condemn my sister, Taithleach, for actions unbecoming a member of the community. She is no longer a sister of mine and will be stricken from all family records in accordance with my father's decision.'

'As Reverend and leader of this church, it is my duty to uphold the decision of the family. Taithleach Ciarra Kohlmyer is hereby disowned and condemned to a life outside this community. You are not to set foot on church property, nor attend any church function not on these grounds. Your records will be erased and your name unmentioned from this point forward. Your child will be welcomed after he or she has reached the age of 17. This is provided he or she condemns your actions as well. He or she will be welcomed, as any unknown person is welcomed into the community. So it is done. Leave unknown, unclean, your time here is over.'

Reid watched with a feeling of helplessness as Tai was escorted through the sanctuary by two older men. She didn't even see him as she only stared straight ahead, head held high and walked out with as much dignity as she could. The look he saw on her face made his heart clench and sink. Tai was a mass of pain covered over with a thick layer of icy indifference. When the ice broke, he knew she was going to be a very real mess.

* * *

><p>He found her sitting on the side of the road, not far from the church. 'Tai?' Reid called softly, not wanting to startle her. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears. He sat next to her, unsure of what more to say. Her breathing became stuttered as she fought to keep the tears back. He reached out and took her hand in his. It was the crack in the dam she needed. With an indrawn breath, she began to sob. Unable to fold up like she usually did, she leaned over onto Spencer. He changed the hand that was holding hers and wrapped his arm around her. She sobbed harder moving her face into his chest.<p>

'I knew this would happen...' She whispered into his chest. 'I knew this would happen when I came back with this news. I'd watched other girls in the same position.'

Spencer tightened his arm around her. Tai drew a shaky breath and moved back enough to look him in the eye.

'As much as you think you're prepared and doing the right thing, it feels like my heart was pulverized inside my chest. Was it right to come back to tell Wallace, Francine, Sorcha and Tiernan? I thought they should know. They are my blood.'

Spencer thought back to when he was 18. He had known for years that he would have to commit his mother at some point. He simply could not take care of her and have any type of career. 'Elias Canetti said, "Every decision is liberating, even if it leads to disaster." You did what you thought was best.'

Tai drew another shaky breath, 'yeah, I did. Now there's one more thing to do, one more person to see.'

* * *

><p>Oh, the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are.<p>

- Dinah Maria Mulock

* * *

><p>I thought I`d leave it there after such an emotional chapter, it felt right.<p>

Thank you to all those that have left words, few or many as well as marking this story favourite / tracking the updates. I really appreciate it and I`m slowly getting over my writer`s block. Every bit helps.

Also, if there's someone reading this that would be willing to beta this for me, I'd really appreciate it. I've looked over what I've written so far over and over again but a Criminal Minds knowledgeable second set of eyes would be really nice.

Please keep reading and reviewing, it's a wonderful spark in my day.

Thanks,

Dragon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>But Oh! The blessing it is to have a friend to whom one can speak fearless on any subject; with whom one's deepest as well as one's most foolish thoughts come out simply and safely. Oh, the comfort - <em>the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person<em> - having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away.

- _Dinah Maria Mulock Craik_

* * *

><p>Tai had Spencer meet her at her rental a couple of blocks from the church. Sorcha had gathered up a few remaining mementos from Wallace and Francine's house plus Tai's overnight bag. She kindly left them next to Tai's rental just before the ceremony.<p>

Spencer and Tai drove their rentals back to the city and returned Tai's car. They made it, only 5 minutes late for her supper date with Linda, her only friend from university.

'My, my you look healthy but strung out. Going for another improbable combination?' Linda greeted her friend.

'Thanks, to say it's been a day is an understatement. This is Dr. Spencer Reid he's with the FBI.'

'Ahhh workplace introduction, one of the better places as long as you're careful.' Linda teased. The two had kept up through the phone and e-mail. Linda knew Tai had met a man during her time at the FBI, but was never given a name. Watching how the two interacted, it wasn't hard to see it was Dr. Reid.

The two women settled into catching up as Reid watched Tai visibly relax more and more. He was treated to tales of Tai's one term at school much to her embarrassment.

'Never, Spencer, NEVER give Tai control over the drink mixing. She'll make sure you're bombed out of your tree and she's sober. Her excuse is that it makes for great pictures useful as leverage on friends. She got away with it once. After that, we mixed our own.'

'And I STILL got some really great pictures of you!' Tai crowed. They continued to chat until the restaurant began cleaning up for closing.

'Oh wow, we should get going. I need to get back on the road before it's too late.'

'You're not going all the way back tonight? It's over three hours.'

'Of course not, I'm going shopping tomorrow! There's a few places in particular I want to stop at that aren't around home. Jerry is home with the kids. Goodness knows they'll all be sugar high by the time I get home tomorrow.' She smiled fondly. 'Oh, and you need to stop by my car before we go. I have some things that are going to be useful for you.'

As they moved out of the restaurant, Tai groaned. 'You went shopping at home, didn't you?'

'Oh my dear naive friend, have you ever known me to pass up a good opportunity to spend my accumulated blow money?'

'Blow money?' Spencer couldn't help asking.

The girls looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. It was a good thing there weren't a lot of people outside at that time of night. Through her dissipating giggles Tai managed, 'she's talking about money that's set aside for no real purpose. She can blow it on whatever she wants, no questions or explanations. Both her and Jerry have some every month.'

'That combined with an agreed amount of the gifts budget, I get to shop,' Linda explained. 'Which way are you parked?'

'This way,' Tai pointed to the right.

'Well, at least we're not far from each other. Here's mine.' Linda opened the back door of her SUV. Inside were four pastel coloured bags.

'Oh my, you did have fun. What did you do, raid the discount rack?'

Linda laughed, 'not so much, some of the clothing is the more unisex and still in good shape onesies and such from Thomas, Nate, and Karen. I cleaned up the baby things that I've had in storage for a few years. The rest is bottles, Sippy cups, and snack containers I found the best with my three. All useful stuff that packs easily.'

Tai gave Linda a big hug, 'thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me.'

'It's nothing. I know it'll all be needed, and since I can't be closer, it's the best I can do.' Between the three of them, they got the bags packed into the trunk of Spencer's car. The women said their goodbyes and Tai got settled in the car.

'Linda, just a minute.' Spencer called as she had started walking back to her SUV.

'Yes?' She paused and turned back toward him.

'Th - Thank you for doing this. I know Tai doesn't have a lot of people to go to now-'

'As soon as she told me about Baby and that she was going to tell her parents, I knew exactly what was going to happen. She told me about the other girls one night. The only possible silver lining to all of this is she has the chance to build her own family now. You seem like a really good guy. Help her, she doesn't trust easily and doesn't get out much. She'll need some prodding. Small groups are best; she tends to get lost in a crowd. Just take good care of her and she'll do the same for you.' Linda ended with her hand on Spencer's arm the most pleading look she'd shown that night.

'I - I'll do my best.' Spencer swallowed thickly.

Linda smiled,

'"Do your best

And leave the rest,

'Twill all come right

Some day or night."'

'Black Beauty interesting quote.'

'...and somehow, I'm not surprised you know it. Goodnight Dr. Reid and take care.'

'Goodnight Linda, d-drive safe.'

* * *

><p>They left for Utah the next morning just after first light. As promised, there was a file folder for Spencer waiting. He caught up on the reading and called Hotch to let him know they were on their way and find out where he would be reuniting with the team. Tai was quiet, staring out the window with a melancholy expression.<p>

Spencer wanted to say something. He wanted to help. He had no idea what to say or where to start. In the end, he moved to sit next to her. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

The vehicle waiting for them at the airport took Spencer to the local detachment and then Tai onto the hotel.

JJ was the first one of the team Reid saw when he walked in the door. 'Good to have you back, Reid. You are sorely needed. Kids are disappearing from campsites in the area. There's only one set of footprints but the UNSUB is wearing oversized shoes.' JJ was interrupted as Hotch spotted Reid.

'Reid, good to see you. Is Tai settled in at the hotel?'

'The car dropped me off first. She's on her way to the hotel. So what do we have for a profile so far?'

Hotch finished bringing Reid up to speed and set him to look at the geographical profile.

By the time Reid made it back to the hotel, there were only a few hours before he and the rest of the team needed to be back at the station. Tai simply helped him into the shower, dressed for bed, then under the covers.

'Come here.' Spencer opened his arms on the bed. Tai carefully slid next to him. He pulled her to him to spoon, sighed contentedly, and fell asleep. She lay awake for over an hour before finally drifting off.

The next morning, Spencer's cell phone rang when he was in the shower. Tai answered to buy the time needed to get him.

'Junior G-Man, how's the morning treating you?' Garcia voice came over the line.

'He's fine Penelope and in the shower.'

'Oooo... and you're not in there with him, disappointing.'

'Very funny, do you want me to get him or have him call you back?'

'He can call me back; they've found the first kid.'

'Oh, ok. Thanks Garcia,' Tai hung up just as the water shut off. 'Spencer,' she called through the door. 'Garcia just phoned. They found the first kid, and you're to call her back as soon as you can.'

At the local station, Reid looked at the photos of the child. 'I've never seen this before, it's like they're using unwilling subjects for a case study.' He flipped through the papers found with the child. 'It looks like the UNSUBs put them through tests, record the results, and then put out their findings along with the child for the parents. It's like they're trying to do what they consider to be a service for the parents.'

'So we're dealing with at least two UNSUBs. One of which is highly educated and firmly believes that this is a wanted service they're performing for the parents. It's telling that these kids are all under five and taken from campsites. They're probably local, or have knowledge of the area. Perhaps they're regular campers, coming here year after year and feel like they're doing something to give back to the community.' Rossi continued off Reid's thoughts.

Two days later, the team thought they were closing in on the list of potential suspects. Three more children had been returned all with similar 'studies' beside them when they were found. None had been harmed save for some minor colds and near frostbite due to an apparent early morning drop off. Suddenly a woman burst into the station pulling and pushing another whose hands were crudely tied.

'I found one of them,' the first woman crowed. 'I found one of the monsters taking our children.'

* * *

><p>A theory is no more like a fact than a photograph is like a person.<p>

- _Edward W. Howe_

* * *

><p>Sorry, I couldn't resist leaving it there; it was one of those spots that scream chapter end.<p>

I'm posting this as a shout out to my wonderful big sis – it's her birthday today (June 30) and my country's birthday tomorrow! Gonna party for Canada Day! Hopefully I'll find the piece I've mysteriously lost for my tripod before the fireworks so I can get some good pics again. Though if all else fails there's my monopod… it'll work in a pinch.

If I get enough reviews, I'll post the next bit earlier than planned. They really do help, even if it's not a signed one. Please, please, please, please, please *puppy dog look* ok, I'll quit asking… for now.

Hope you're enjoying,

TTFN,

Dragon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>It is not hard to live through a day, if you can live through a moment. What creates despair is the imagination, which pretends there is a future, and insists on predicting millions of moments, thousands of days, and so drains you that you cannot live the moment at hand.<p>

- _Andre Dubus_

* * *

><p>With the Sheriff and visiting FBI all out in the field, the remaining deputies separated the women. They ended up putting the local, a Mrs. Cranery, in the Sherriff's office and the other, whom no one recognized, in the only interrogation room. When the Sherriff finally arrived back several hours later, he was directed to his office first. As soon as he opened the door, Mrs. Cranery started again.<p>

'She's one of them. She was sitting at the park watching the kids play and writing in a notebook. She's the one that took Annie; I know she is. You have to get her to give back my Annie!'

'Mrs. Cranery, calm down. Please, if this is one of the people responsible, we have to tread carefully. They haven't hurt any of the children yet, but if we're not careful we could lose the whole case.' The Sheriff gently put her back into the seat she had jumped up from. 'The FBI is going to talk to her and see if she is involved. You need to calm down. I'm going to call Jim and have him pick you up. We'll call you as soon as we know anything.'

Mrs. Cranery latched onto his words like a drowning person. 'You swear, Sheriff. You'll let us know as soon as you know.'

'We will,' he confirmed, leaving his office to speak to one of the officers. 'Call Jim Cranery and ask him to swing by to pick his misses up.'

'Yes sir.'

'What do you know about the other woman?'

'She says she'll only talk to the FBI. Preferably Agent Rossi or Dr. Reid, the only other thing she's said is to ask for some water, claimed she was parched.'

'Did you get her some?' The Sherriff questioned.

'Not right away,' the officer admitted. 'But when it looked like you were going to be a while, Mark took her some.'

'Thank you.'

Another hour later, Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid were the first team back from canvassing. The Sheriff pulled them aside and quietly explained about Mrs. Cranery. 'We've had the other woman in our interview room for the past few hours. She says she'll only talk to the FBI, and would prefer Agent Rossi or you, Dr. Reid.'

'Why me? How did she get our names?' Reid asked confused.

'I was hoping you could answer that for me,' the Sherriff confided. 'She has no ID on her. Though even if she had a bag with her, I doubt Mrs. Cranery would have given her the option or chance to bring it with them.' They walked into the observation room, Reid looked up from the file he was reading while walking and nearly cursed. Morgan was right behind him as Reid did an abrupt about face to go into the interview room.

'Reid, what's your hurry man?' Morgan was ignored as Reid raced over to the door into the small, bare room. Morgan and the newly arrived Prentiss watched their young colleague burst into the room that held the woman he cared so much about. Tai looked up sharply at the sudden noise. They grabbed each other into a fierce hug.

'Those two better make it official soon. I can feel the heat from here.' Morgan commented.

'I'm missing something here,' the Sheriff commented.

'That's Tai, she's... involved with Dr. Reid.' Prentiss explained carefully.

'Well then he can't question her, it's a conflict of interest.'

'They both know that, she probably asked for him or Rossi because she knows Reid best. Rossi is not as close to her, so there isn't the concern of bias.' Morgan continued. They all turned to the window as the couple finally separated and sat down.

'Spencer, I know you can't stay in here for long,' Tai began.

'I'll stay as long as I can.' He assured her.

'I need you to go and get my bag,' she continued. 'The lady that brought me in here didn't let me grab it. The park is about three blocks west, I think, of the hotel. There's my bag, notebook and pen, if they're still where I left them.'

Reid sighed, 'ok, Morgan and I will go get them. Will you be ok?'

'I've been fine here for hours, I'll be fine for a few more.'

'Ok, for the record, I don't like this.'

'Neither do I, but...' Tai was interrupted when Morgan poked his head in the door.

'Reid, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ are back. It's time to go.'

Tai's eyes began to fill with tears. Reid moved around the table. He leaned down slightly to look in Tai's down turned eyes. 'I'm going to look for your bag. Stay strong, Rossi will be here soon. He'll straighten this up for us.' He cupped her cheek and wiped away the single tear that had escaped. Tai nodded, not trusting her voice.

True to his word, it wasn't long before Rossi arrived in the room. By the time, Spencer and Morgan returned with Tai's things, she and Rossi had finished talking. Rossi pulled Reid away from the others, 'she's still fragile. Take her back to the hotel, if we can't narrow our list soon, we'll have to send her back alone.'

'Yes, sir.' Reid walked back over to where Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss were chatting with Tai. He put a hand on her shoulder. 'We should be getting back to the hotel.'

She leaned into him, her eyes closing slightly. It never stopped amazing Spencer how accustomed he got to touching Tai in the short time they'd been together. She seemed to appreciate every bit of it too. Some days he couldn't believe that she wanted him. As flawed as he felt he was, she looked to him as a protector - her champion.

In the end, they found the UNSUBs in an abandoned bomb shelter complex outside town. Ten children were still housed in small rooms in the complex. The UNSUBs were a disgraced psychological researcher and his former lab assistant that had been forced into the conspiracy. The assistant admitted to being threatened. Hotch took the interrogation.

'He said he wanted to understand adults by understanding the children. The institute wouldn't give him funding; they said it was unethical. He didn't want the parents' consent because it skewed his findings.'

'What was your part?' Hotch asked.

'I was to watch the campgrounds and tell him which children fit the standards he had set.'

'... and what were those standards?'

'Under 5 years old, Caucasian, both parents had to be seen camping together, and at least one person in the family had to display some social difficulties. He said we weren't hurting them and I made him swear it. In return I couldn't leave or he'd hurt all the children left.' She broke down into hysterical sobs. 'I didn't want anyone to get hurt. He said they would be ok.'

With a calculated look, Hotch left the room. He met up with Prentiss and Rossi in observation. 'What do you think?'

'She appears to genuinely fear him. He was able to control her through her fears. She probably feels that she did all she could to protect those kids.' Prentiss theorized.

* * *

><p>The next morning the team plus Tai began the journey back to Quantico. At her request, she and Spencer had left the hotel before the others. Once onboard, Tai went and sat at the farthest seat in the corner and curled up as best she could turning toward the wall. Spencer sat across from her in the aisle seat and opened his first book for the flight. As the remainder of the team arrived to board, Tai began to drift off. She hadn't slept well since being accused and wouldn't feel properly safe until she was back in her sanctuary.<p>

Respectfully the team gathered more to the other end of the cabin. They discussed the case briefly before spreading out to relax for the remaining flight. Spencer ended up moving to sit next to Tai and stretched out for a nap. He knew she hadn't been sleeping but had to keep his head in the case while in Utah. Near the end of the flight, the team began preparations for landing. Hotch had noticed first and was watching with careful delight. Tai had shifted and slept with the hand closest to Reid on her stomach. Reid lay with his head on her shoulder and reached across to put his hand half on Tai's and half on her slightly rounded stomach. Her head was tilted toward him. It was a very sweet cozy picture. With an almost maternal grin, JJ snapped a few pictures of the couple with her phone. Morgan followed suit, with different motivations.

Hotchner was closest and gently woke Reid. 'We're getting ready to land.' With a gentle shake of the shoulder, Reid awoke. He blinked in confusion as his brain moved back from the realm of dreams.

'Tai,' he shook her shoulder gently. 'Tai, time to wake up.' She simply groaned in protest and shifted to snuggle into Spencer more. The team, especially the women grinned. 'We're preparing to land; you need to wake up.' She simply moaned a 'nuh uh' and continued to sleep.

'Pretty boy, give Sleeping Beauty a kiss, and see if that wakes her up.' Morgan teased.

Reid glared at his co-worker. 'What makes you think that'll work? She's obviously in stage three sleep. It won't be easy to wake her.'

'What about an alarm on your phone?' Prentiss suggested.

'I have an idea. A moment please guys,' Reid brightened slightly.

'You want us to leave and go where?' Morgan asked.

'Just - just turn around for a moment. It's private.' After everyone had turned their heads and / or backs, Spencer leaned over and kissed Tai. Once on the temple, then near her ear, one more closer to her mouth and the last one full on the lips. She moaned softly and began to respond as she woke up. He moved off enough but stayed in front of her, in case someone (Morgan) had turned back around. 'Time to get up sleepy head,' Spencer whispered to her.

'Mmm... What time is it?'

'We're almost back in Quantico.'

'You were about to make a promise, Spencer...' Tai whispered sleepily to him.

'The team thought about an alarm...'

'Team?' Tai gasped softly as she fully awoke and realized where they were and who was there. She flushed beet red as Spencer sat back. Everyone had heard Tai's gasp and turned back around already.

Prentiss moved over to sit across from the pair for landing. 'So what do you have on your plan for the remainder of the day, Tai?' She asked with a smile.

Tai yawned and grinned, 'well nothing as exciting as the probable mound of paperwork that awaits you. However, I am considering a welcome reunion with my place, some restocking of the fridge, and a passionate reintroduction to _my_ bed.'

'Sounds like a full day,' Prentiss commented.

'Wonderfully so,' Tai replied as the jet's wheels touched ground.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Spencer arrived at Tai's flat for supper. He hadn't spoken to her since leaving the plane, but since the plans had been set, he wasn't concerned. When he knocked on her door, there was no answer. <em>Weird,<em> he thought to himself. _She knows I'm coming... _After knocking again and finding the door locked, he tried her cell phone. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. 'Tai, it's Spencer. I'm at your place, are you around?'

He waited another five minutes before deciding to check with her landlord in the bakery below. Tai had told him the wonderful bonus of her place was the smell in the morning as they cooked the bread and treats for the day.

'Good evening,' Spencer called as he walked into the closing shop. 'Is Mrs. Backer around?'

'Just a moment, sir' the clerk walked into the back to fetch the old woman.

'You're little Tai's friend,' Mrs. Backer called as she entered the main shop. A kindly woman, she preferred renting the flat to young women. It made her feel like a mother again after her children had all moved away. 'She mentioned you would be around again. What can I do for you?'

'Tai and I were supposed to have supper tonight and I can't find her. Have you seen her lately?'

'Hmm... I know she just got home a couple of days ago. She came in to restock her bread and ended up picking up a cinnamon bun too.' She paused, 'come to think of it, I haven't seen her since. She usually stops in once a day, just to say hi.'

'So not seeing her is unusual?'

'Rather, but not unheard of,' Mrs. Backer thought carefully.

Spencer thought carefully for a minute. 'I'm concerned about Tai. Would you be ok to let me into her flat?'

'I really shouldn't, breach of privacy and all...' She thought carefully. 'Under the circumstances, her expecting you and all, I'll let you in to take a quick look.'

Spencer could only hide part of his relief. 'Thank you.'

'Allie, you finish closing up and I'll be back in a few minutes.' Mrs. Backer called to her clerk. Turning, she led Spencer to the stairs and up to Tai's flat. Before pulling out the key, Mrs. Backer tried knocking herself. 'Tai! Tai, it's Mrs. Backer. Tai, Spencer is worried about you, and so am I now.' She paused listening for a response. 'Tai, I'm opening the door for Spencer. He's going to come in and take a look.'

Pulling a rather large ring of keys from her pocket, Mrs. Backer counted the keys to 15. She smiled at Spencer, 'Tai's the 15th girl I've had here. I change the keys every time, just in case. After some of the boys I've seen through here, it's worth it for the new girls.' She unlocked the door and motioned him forward. 'Let me know what you find.'

Spencer nodded already moving toward the door. Thankfully, the security chain hadn't been pulled across. As he stepped into the entrance, he noticed the absence of smell. Tai didn't like burning candles but enjoyed burning incense. Usually one stick, later in the day to help her relax.

'Tai?' He called, 'Tai, it's Spencer.' Muttering to himself since he didn't have a flashlight, he flipped on the lights and gasped. There on the floor in front of the couch was Tai. Dishevelled and seemingly unaware of her surroundings, her lips moved soundlessly. He rushed over to her. 'Oh Tai, why didn't you call?'

* * *

><p>The troubles of the young are soon over; they leave no external mark. If you wound the tree in its youth the bark will quickly cover the gash; but when the tree is very old, peeling the bark off, and looking carefully, you will see the scar there still. All that is buried is not dead.<p>

-_Olive Schreiner_

* * *

><p>I was going to leave it as they arrived back in Quantico, but thought I'd continue for a bit longer. Updates are going to be interesting now that I'm working full time shift work again. Twelve-hour shifts standing and walking on bare concrete when you're not used to it is murder on your feet.<p>

There was no way there wasn't going to be big repercussions for what happened with her family… the best one can hope for is healing now that she has Spencer… thoughts?

For those of you who are also HP fans, how many are going to a midnight movie release? I'm dragging my mother to this one as my older sister was conscripted last time. Moreover, Mom's a teacher thus on vacation and sis has to work Friday…

Please keep reading and reviewing, even if it's just a comment about the story line. Every comment / critique is very appreciated. I look at signed reviewer / alerts profiles for your stories / favs and have found such good reading material every time. It's nice to have something new to read on breaks at work.

Ok, I'm done rambling this time, remember please click that little button and leave me even just a few words.

Dragon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life; and thanks to a benevolent arrangement of things, the greater part of life is sunshine.<p>

- _Thomas Jefferson_

Remember, we all stumble, every one of us. That's why it's a comfort to go hand in hand.

~ Emily Kimbrough

* * *

><p>Mrs. Backer moved into the flat after hearing Spencer's quick footsteps. Spying her tenant sitting on the floor, her shoulders slumped. 'Oh my dear, I guess we should have asked.' She moved over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Handing it to Spencer, Mrs. Backer walked over to the door. 'Take care of her. I'll leave you two, good night.'<p>

'I will. Good night and thank you Mrs. Backer.' Spencer said as he turned back to Tai. He brushed her hair out of her face and studied her expression more closely. 'Taithleach, I need to know what's going on in that mind of yours,' he whispered.

'Dirty, dirty, no good, not wanted. No good, not wanted, dirty, dirty, need to clean up.' With surprising speed, Tai stood up and went over to the kitchen sink. She turned on the hot water and began scrubbing her already raw hands. Spencer was just a few steps behind her and pulled her from the water as soon as he could reach.

'You're hurting yourself, you need to stop.'

'No, no still so very dirty,' Tai shook her head vigorously. 'Need punishment. Can't go back without punishment, dirty girl.'

'Tai look at me,' Spencer tried a technique that used to work to pull his mother back from an episode. 'I need you with me. Look at me, let's go over and sit on the couch.'

She shook her head, 'dirty girls aren't allowed to sit on furniture. They get it dirty.'

'I'm saying it's ok. Come with me.' He directed them over to the couch and sat down. 'Tai!' Spencer snapped his fingers in her face. She startled and her eyes focused for a moment before focusing on the far wall again.

'Daddy, I'll be a good girl, just let me go and help Grandpapa. Please, then I won't be here. You can have Mommy all to yourself. Please, I can help him and Grandma. You can have all your plans back. Please, can I go?'

Spencer's heart tightened in his chest. No wonder she didn't want to speak of her family much. There was a lot of incomplete baggage behind the disowning. It all caught up to her sitting alone in her flat. That must have been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Grandpapa, she mentioned going to help Grandpapa. She'd never mentioned grandparents before, though she seemed to be close to at least one grandfather.

His stomach growled, startling him from his swirling thoughts. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was almost three hours past supper. Reluctantly, he left Tai where she was sitting and went see about supper for the two of them. Settling on a simple bowl of cereal each, he prepared the bowls and set them on the dining table. 'Tai, it's time to eat. You need to eat.'

Tai stood up and almost robotically sat at the table and began to eat. Spencer suppressed a sigh of relief. She was at least doing as she was told, no matter the current chaos in her mind.

The next morning Tai was lying in bed awake when Spencer got up. She was still running on autopilot late in the morning. Spencer made up him mind and phoned Morgan. 'Derek, sorry to call on a Saturday.'

'What's up Reid?'

'There's something wrong with Tai. I'm too close to help much.'

'Ok, where are you now?'

'We're at her place. She's Mrs. Backer's current tenant, do you know the bakery?'

Morgan chuckled, 'oh I know the bakery. Ok, give me thirty minutes to get there and another fifteen for Mrs. Backer.'

As promised, there was a knock on the door 45 minutes later. With a sigh of relief, Spencer let Morgan into the flat. 'How is she?' Morgan asked.

'Part of the time she seems to be reliving something that happened years ago. The rest of the time she simply sits quietly.'

Morgan walked carefully over to where Tai sat on the couch. 'Hi, Tai. Do you know Spencer is worried about you?'

After a moment, Tai nodded slowly. 'Can you tell me about it?' He asked carefully.

'I don't belong anywhere now. There is no anchor for my life.' Tai whispered. 'I'm dirty. They made me go because I'm dirty. I tried to wash it off, but it won't come off.' She held up her hands, still raw from the earlier scrubbings.

'Why are you dirty?'

She looked up at Morgan for the first time clearly stunned. 'Look at me. I'm knocked up. I didn't stay where I was expected to stay. I didn't do things in the way I'm supposed to. So I'm dirty, I'm not right.'

'Who said you weren't right? Who told you that you are dirty?'

'That's why I had to leave. That's why I can't go back. I have no parents. I have no siblings. They stood up in front of everyone and said I don't belong.' She stood up suddenly and walked to her desk by the window. 'I need a new name. I need a new life. What do I call myself?'

'Why don't you stick with Taithleach Ciarra Kohlmyer? You simply have new parameters to define what it means.'

Spencer watched as hope visibly began to filter back into Tai. It wasn't much but it was a step in the right direction. She looked from Morgan to Spencer. 'Did I ever tell you why I was named Taithleach Ciarra? There was a mandate that came down for some reason, not a very important one. The church said that families had to name children in the congregation using names that said something about their dreams for the child. Sorcha is bright and shining. Tiernan is lord; he's to rule the family when Wallace is gone.'

Tai fell silent. Morgan and Spencer looked at each other. Spencer was almost afraid to continue. 'Tell me what Taithleach Ciarra meanns.' He wanted her to say it aloud.

'Taithleach means quiet and Ciarra means dark. What dreams could a parent have for their child to name them quiet and dark? They always wanted me to pretend I wasn't there.' She laughed bitterly, 'it started when I was a kid and now they don't have to worry again. I'm the family's secret shame.'

Spencer pulled Tai back to the couch and held her close. 'How did it start when you were a child?' Morgan asked.

'I was sent to Wallace's parent's farm most weekends and school breaks. There were even a few Christmases they left me there.' She gave Spencer a small smile and hugged him back. 'Ironic isn't it, that because they sent me there, I was able to leave.' Her expression became almost smug and defiant. She and Spencer separated slightly as he looked at her, puzzled.

'Excuse me?' Spencer asked.

'Grandpapa's family only came to the community when he was 15. He never really subscribed to a lot of the propaganda of the church. When I went out there, I worked with him in the fields. I could have taken over and run the farm when he died; I had the skills and knowledge of his land. After Grandma passed, he changed his will. He took out another insurance policy on himself and talked about what I was to do with my life.' Tai paused for a drink of water from the glass on the table.

'It was just over five years after Grandma passed that he fell sick. I was almost 17. He told me there were two policies and not to worry. He spent significant money on his will and it was airtight. He left a $100,000 policy to Wallace to pay for everything. All his other assets were frozen for an unspecified amount of time.'

'Are they still frozen?' Spencer asked half concerned she needed help to unfreeze them.

'No, they unfroze two months after I turned 18. There was the farm, equipment, rental proceeds, and another policy. This one was a lot more than the $100,000 of the other one. Most of the money was put away. I left some out so I could leave. Grandpapa paid for my school and living expenses. He's still helping out.' Tai sighed in relief. 'Wallace doesn't and will never know.'

'So that's how you were able to move here?' Spencer asked.

'...and meet you, yes' Tai leaned over and put her head on Spencer's shoulder.

Morgan leaned forward and asked, 'how do you feel now?'

Tai thought for a moment, 'better, lighter, it's nice to be able to talk about Grandpapa. Thank you both for listening.'

Spencer gave Tai another squeeze. 'What about some lunch?'

She looked over at Morgan, 'if you're good with soup and sandwiches. I didn't get much chance to restock before...'

Spencer finished for her, '...it all caught up with you.'

'Yeah,' she sighed. 'I think I'll be able to manage now. Thanks again you two.'

Morgan left not long after lunch. Spencer and Tai enjoyed the afternoon together.

* * *

><p>That night as they lay in bed, Spencer running his hand up and down Tai's rounding stomach, the conversation turned toward the future. 'Do you think you'll return to the FBI and complete your training?' Spencer asked.<p>

'I really don't know,' Tai replied. 'I think I'd like to, if nothing else to show I can finish what I started. Then there's your job. I don't think it's fair to have both parents on, for lack of a better word, funky schedules. If I can find a nice straight days position within the FBI, great, otherwise I need to be looking elsewhere.'

'Would you consider staying home with Baby?'

Tai thought carefully, 'for at least the first while, it's not a bad idea as long as we can afford it.' She smiled mischievously at him, 'want to be my sugar daddy?'

Spencer's eyebrows knitted together, 'sugar daddy?'

She laughed, 'not really I suppose… sugar daddy implies I don't have my own means.' Her expression sobered and darkened, 'Spencer, I or we need to find a new place.'

'You mean move?'

'Unfortunately, it does. I just can't see it being practical to haul all Baby's things up almost two dozen stairs every time we go somewhere.' She took a deep breath, 'I want to look at houses, are you in?'

Spencer paused and thought, his hand stilling on Tai's belly. For the first time, he felt a kick from Baby. Tai had done what she could to encourage Baby's kicks when he was around, but Baby always seemed reluctant or too relaxed to kick. It was a strange feeling. With the knowledge that this was his child, it was weird but ok. When it was someone other than Tai, the weird factor would overwhelm the ok part. 'I hadn't really thought about moving before. Between cases and…'

'…my family drama.' Tai interjected.

'Yes, it just didn't come up. Now that I think about it, it's only practical to try and find a place that doesn't have so many stairs for you.' He looked over at the bedside clock, 'it's too late to be talking about this now. Someone needs her rest.'

'It's not that late, someone else has something else on his mind.'

'Mmm… that could be a logical conclusion,' Spencer moved against Tai.

'Good thing I'm not tired yet,' she murmured into his lips. 'Are you up for the challenge, Dr. Reid?'

His hands began to move again, gently dragging his fingertips over her. 'Definitely up for it.'

* * *

><p>Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind.<p>

"Pooh!" he whispered.

"Yes, Piglet?"

"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you."

~A.A. Milne

* * *

><p>I love the above quote. It's such a simple confirmation that someone is there with you in the dark. Just as Reid, Morgan and even Mrs. Backer were there for Tai. Leaving this here seemed so appropriate after the last few chapter endings. I will try to update as I can but I'm beginning to suffer writer's block again and don't want to gloss over where I am but it's starting to get frustrating.<p>

I've also had about a half-dozen plot bunnies hopping through my idea yard. They're becoming a distraction along with the reading of everyone else's stories.

It's been so terribly hot and humid here the last few days especially at work. It makes it hard to think when the only thoughts run to how sore your feet are and how hot you feel.

Enough of my rambling, please, please review even if it's just a few words, it means so much! I look at everyone's profile and read your stories and see what else there is out there.

THANK YOU! To all who have reviewed, fav'ed, and alerted! BTW, the cast has completed filming the season premiere and are working on the second episode. I can't wait to see it. September 21st is the date, until then re-runs and fan fiction does nicely.

Once more, THANK YOU to all my reviewers, trackers and favs!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>True contentment is a thing as active as agriculture. It is the power of getting out of any situation all that there is in it. It is arduous and it is rare.<p>

- _G. K. Chesterton_

* * *

><p>When Reid walked into the BAU on Monday, he had a lightness to his step that hadn't been there before. 'Pretty Boy had a good weekend.' Morgan teased.<p>

Prentiss couldn't help getting in on the fun, 'a very good weekend.'

Reid just smiled as he went about getting ready for the day. 'Oh no that smile speaks volumes. So how is Tai?' Prentiss continued.

'She's fine, thank you.' Reid replied as he settled at his desk.

Instead of spending all his coffee break listening to his colleagues talk about their weekends and attempt to grill him about his activities, Reid found himself back at his desk absent-mindedly clicking on real estate listings for the area. They would need something move in ready. At over five months, Tai wouldn't be able to be a lot of help much longer. His phone buzzed with a text from Tai. She told him she didn't want to disturb him at work but would text him as needed. The next ultrasound was set for tomorrow. They were lucky. The technician had a cancellation. It was more likely he would be able to make this appointment. He needed to tell Hotch.

As soon as the meeting he, Rossi, and Strauss were having in the conference room was over Reid would try to mention it. It took another hour but once the three emerged Reid stood up, trying to ensure it was a private conversation. 'Hotch, can I have a word?' Reid made his request once the conversation was over.

Pulling over to a discrete distance, Hotch looked at Reid's apprehensive face. 'What do you need?'

'Tai was able to get an ultrasound appointment re-booked for tomorrow at 10:30. Do you mind if I…'

Hotch didn't let him finish, 'go, you should be there. It's an amazing thing to see your child for the first time. Are you going to find out what you're having?'

Reid looked a bit startled, 'uh, we haven't discussed it. The accuracy is improving, but it's still a large matter of opinion.'

'It's not something to decide lightly or alone, but think about what you would like.' Hotch advised carefully. 'Either way, I won't expect you in until 13:00 tomorrow.'

'Thanks Hotch.' Reid walked back to his desk, a thoughtful look on his face.

Morgan looked up from his file, 'uh oh, I know that look. What world problem are you attempting to solve now?'

'Derek Morgan's love life,' Reid pulled out the line he had gotten from Garcia's friend Jill. 'It's quite an amazing puzzle to solve.'

'My love life, why my love life?'

'Because yours is so terribly colorful, we have a lot of material to work with.' Prentiss piped up from her desk.

'I need to ask Garcia something. Talk to you later,' he continued out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p>'To what do I owe the honour of Dr. Reid's presence in my chamber,' Garcia teased Reid when he walked into her office.<p>

'You know Tai in a way I don't and I need your opinion.'

'That sounds a bit ominous. Lay it on me.'

'Do you think she's going to want to know if Baby is a boy or a girl? I don't think I want to know.'

'Why don't you want to know, pretty boy?'

'There aren't a lot of things that I haven't studied or read about. This is like waiting for a book to be published. I know the basics and have a general idea but it's still a mystery.'

'Then keep the mystery. Leave the Christmas present wrapped. Even if Tai wants to know, it doesn't mean you have to know too. Though it would make it easier when it comes to spoiling the little thing.' Garcia grinned mischievously.

'Christmas present?'

'Sure, it's a gift. You don't get to have it until a certain date. You can see what it's wrapped in and can guess but won't know for sure until it's time.'

'A gift, thanks Garcia,' Reid moved to leave the office.

'Anytime, give Tai a kiss when you see her,' Garcia called behind him.

Reid made the mistake of mentioning the pending appointment over lunch. JJ and Prentiss were all over him.

'So, you're going to find out what she's having, right?' JJ began. At Reid's non-committed shrug, Prentiss joined in.

'Come on, we can't be properly prepared to spoil the kid if we don't know.'

'There isn't the gender neutral baby things around there used to be. Besides how are you going to decorate its room?'

'I would imagine Tai has some ideas. We need a place first.' Reid dropped the proverbial bomb.

'What's this, "we need a place"?' JJ asked.

'Neither her flat nor my place is practical for a baby.' Reid pointed out. 'We need something that's practical.'

'We?' Prentiss teased.

'It is the most logical solution. We don't have a lot of time off and if I'm going to spend time with my child, being in the same house will enable me to maximize the time.'

Prentiss smiled at JJ, 'he's so romantic. One has to wonder what Tai thinks.'

Reid looked puzzled, 'she knows she needs a new place and agreed having one household would be easiest.'

'Ooooo this is going to be interesting,' JJ teased.

'What?' Reid began to get nervous. 'What's going to be interesting?'

'You're right. It's going to be very interesting.' Prentiss continued. 'Well, time to head back to the papers.'

Reid watched, as the two women walked out of the lunch area, still not sure what he had missed.

* * *

><p>That evening Tai and Spencer sat on his couch trying to agree on supper. 'Come on, I know a fun supper, well usually Sunday lunch with Grandpapa. You make us salads and I'll make the main course.' Tai coaxed.<p>

'What is it exactly?' Spencer asked.

'Nope, you're going to have to trust me,' Tai smiled secretively.

Spencer couldn't help returning the smile, 'I know how to make you spill.' He wiggled his fingers threatening Tai with a good tickle.

Tai squealed and leapt as best she could from the couch and ran to the kitchen. 'This is a delicate operation and it won't be any good if I can't concentrate.'

Spencer moved up behind her, 'are you saying you have a problem with concentrating?' Moving her hair aside, he began to kiss the back of her neck.

Tai couldn't help the sigh that escaped, 'you're making it difficult. Salad, please.'

'I suppose I could do that,' he whispered into the side of her neck. It was much later when the two sat down for the main meal. Tai had gotten her revenge and Spencer couldn't be happier she had. Placing the dishes on the table, she grinned at his reaction.

'What exactly is this?'

'Cheese and onions, all nice and warm and melt-y. Pick up a bite at a time onto toast and enjoy.' Tai instructed.

Spencer tried a bite. 'This is surprisingly good.'

'Different cheeses and onions can make a big difference in the taste,' she explained preparing a bite for herself. 'It was a nice alternative Sunday lunch, especially after Grandma passed. Neither Grandpapa nor I usually felt like cooking much.'

'It's surprisingly good.' He complimented, 'oh, I spoke with Hotch and I have tomorrow morning off so I can go to the appointment with you.'

Tai's eyes lit up, 'yay! It'll be nice to have you there. I shouldn't need many more after this one.'

'Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss were asking if we're going to find out if Baby is a boy or girl.'

She looked startled for a moment. 'I never really thought about it with everything else going on. Last time they asked me, I hadn't managed the courage to tell you yet. I figured that was more necessary, and...' She paused looking sheepish, 'really, it made a convenient excuse. I never thought about it much since.'

Silence filled the room as both became lost in thought. 'What do you think?' Tai broke the silence.

'Garcia said it's like a Christmas.' Spencer enjoyed Tai's look of confusion. 'Baby is a present and I concluded I don't want to open it early. It'll spoil the surprise.'

She began to tear up, 'you really think this is a present?' Her hand moved to her growing stomach.

'It is like a present. There's an expected date of arrival, a sense of anticipation, and variables of unknowns attached to it.'

Tai gave Spencer a teary smile. 'There's that analytical mind.'

'You never actually gave your opinion on the matter,' Spencer pointed out.

'Hmm… that I didn't. Then again, if I really wanted to know, don't you think I would have asked by now?'

'You said you wanted to wait until I knew…'

'I did, and now I think I'm good with not knowing. I like the idea of the present.' Tai leaned closer to Spencer and whispered, 'I snuck a peek at what Grandpapa was getting me for Christmas when I was seven. It was the BB gun I'd wanted since the spring and a big packet of targets for practice. I was so impatient that two days before, I let it slip. I've never forgotten the look of disappointment on Grandpapa's face. That day, I swore I'd never peek again.'

'So we're agreed, no peeking at the present.'

'None.'

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tai surprised Spencer with an early trip to see a realtor before the ultrasound. During the drive, the two discussed what they each wanted in a house to make it the most practical choice for them plus a few nicer extras. 'I'd like to see a nice yard. It's no fun having to go away from home just to spend some time on grass.' Tai began.<p>

'Ok, also it should be move-in ready. I think we're not going to have time to do much more than paint even if we do find a suitable place quickly. If we don't get a new case this afternoon, we'll probably get one tomorrow.' Spencer countered.

'Understood, at least the budget we'll have gives us some freedom.'

'Wait, exactly how are you thinking we're paying for this?'

'I have a house fund that's got more than enough. I don't want the fuss of a mortgage. It's impractical to spend money on interest if one doesn't have to do so. The only plus to borrowing for a house is that it will go up in value the vast majority of the time.'

'So we're just spending your money on this?'

Tai looked confused, 'sure, why?'

'What about my contribution?'

'Your contribution?' Tai was even more puzzled, 'I explained I have the money, it's no big deal.'

'Then why am I here?' Spencer queried.

'…because I thought you were moving in to be able to spend time with Baby when you're not working.'

'So it's going to be your house and I'm just a tenant?'

'I thought it would be our home, our sanctuary from the world.'

'Our home, ok, so I have permission to contribute?' Spencer's normally even temper began to rise.

'Permission to contribute? Now you need permission?' Tai's temper heated to match Spencer's anger.

'It seems that way. You have all the money you need to buy the place. You don't need me.' They pulled up at the realtor's office. Spencer got out of the car and began swiftly walking to a nearby coffee shop. 'Call me when you're done and we can go to the other appointment before I need to get back to work.'

'Spencer, please,' Tai called after him, but he ignored her.

* * *

><p>Not only the entire ability to think rests on language... but language is also the crux of the misunderstanding of reason with itself.<br>- _Johann G. Hamann  
><em>

* * *

><p>I don't know when I'll be able to update again in the next couple of weeks. My (now ex-)fiancée sent me a 'Dear John' e-mail that I read on break at work at about 4am Sunday. I've been spending my time cancelling things and letting people know. I'm incredibly thankful for the people around me to my siblings (though both have spouses and child(ren) of their own to worry about and are either an hour one way or an hour and a half the other away) and especially my parents. My Mom has been 'making things disappear' for me so I don't have to deal with them. My Dad has been a pillar of support and quiet strength - come to think of it, Hotch would be a slightly different version of him…<p>

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favs, and tracks this story, especially right now it means more than ever (though before this I wouldn't have thought it possible).

I genuinely appreciate it all!

Dragon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>It is not so much the content of what one says as the way in which one says it. However important the thing you say, what's the good of it if not heard or, being heard, not felt.<p>

~ Sylvia Ashton-Warner

* * *

><p>Tears welling up in her eyes, she entered the office.<p>

'You must be Tai,' a woman called from behind the counter. 'John will be right out. Is everything alright?'

'Fine,' she managed through a constricting throat.

'How about a glass of water?' The receptionist offered. Tai nodded and sat in the closest chair.

How could Spencer shut down like that? She was trying to make things as smooth as possible. She knew he didn't ask for any of this, but he was being so wonderfully supportive. That made it so easy to forget they had never really sat down and talked about things like money. He had been a shelter from loneliness for her and she had suspected it was reciprocal. With the brief times, he was in Quantico between cases, it never seemed appropriate to ask.

The last thing she wanted to be thought of is a gold-digger. In order to prove she wasn't, she sought out little things she thought Spencer would like. A rare book, a piece of geometric or abstract art, an electric blanket for his frequent flights and a new reading lamp to reduce his eye strain all seemed to be things he appreciated. He was so sweet coming after her when she went to see Wallace and Francine. It made the ending bearable to have someone supportive but not involved.

'Miss Kohlmyer,' John had arrived a moment ago and was slightly alarmed that Miss Kohlmyer wasn't responding. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She jumped, completely startled.

'John, sorry I didn't hear you arrive.'

'No problem, would you like to come back to my office now?'

'Sure, I don't have a lot of extra time today.'

They settled in his nicely appointed office and began to go through the requests. 'Ok, it sounds like your expectations are reasonable Tai. Three bedrooms, two baths, and a yard shouldn't be too hard to find. Are there any other conditions I need to know?'

Tai put a hand on her stomach. 'It needs to be move in ready and a current thorough inspection. There isn't the time to be doing much for updating.'

John looked carefully at Tai and noted no wedding ring. 'The child's father, is he around?'

'I don't see what that has to do with finding a house.'

The realtor's demeanour cooled significantly, 'I will get Candace to go through the listings and send you any that fit the basic criteria. You can let me know which you would like to see and we can make those arrangements.'

'Ok, I look forward to your e-mail. When can I expect it by?' Tai began to get nervous, John didn't seem to like that she wasn't married.

'Next week sometime, she's a little backed up at the moment.'

Tai rose to leave, 'I'll expect it then, good day.'

'Good day,' John dismissed her not even seeing her out.

As Tai walked out of the office, she was grateful he hadn't brought up the buyers contract as he had on the phone. John wasn't the realtor for her. Instead of calling his cell, she walked over to the coffee shop to join Spencer for a few minutes. He sat by the window, seemingly lost in thought, his coffee barely touched. As she approached, he looked up. 'Finished so soon?'

'He's not the one to find what we need.'

'It's what we need is it?'

Tai began to tear up as her hormones went out of control. 'What went wrong? I thought things were going well.'

'Why am I here? You don't apparently need or want me. You want me to be Baby's dad but that seems to be where it ends.'

'What?' Tai asked breathlessly. 'Don't need you? Why do you think I don't need you? You're the only anchor I have. This is the only thing that even resembles stability right now. How could you think I don't want you?'

Spencer drew a steadying breath. 'You've never asked if I want to contribute to the house. You assumed all the costs without giving me the chance to provide. The gifts you give all seem to be an attempt to show that you don't really need support...'

'I never wanted you to think of me as a gold digger.' Tai interrupted. 'I know you didn't ask for any of this and it's all been a big imposition. You've been so supportive and with your job...' She trailed off.

'Gold digger, why would you think I would look at you as a gold digger?' He gave a tentative smile. 'You think I've been supportive.'

'Well, yeah, I mean you came out and found me when I went to see Francine and Wallace. You're coming with me for the appointment today...'

'Then let me help with the money too.' Spencer became more firm than Tai had ever remotely seen in him. 'It's just as much my job to provide for Baby as it is yours. I know you have money, so do I. As much as people say the FBI doesn't pay us what we're worth, they do pay decently. I live carefully and have some savings tucked away for a rainy day. It would be my pleasure to use some or all of it to set Baby up for the best start possible. So many odds aren't for us; we need all the help we can get.'

Tai sniffled, 'you want to help pay?'

'Taithleach,' Spencer said taking her hand in both of his. 'I want to help pay for Baby and you. I want to provide everything I can. I never thought about being a dad, but now I find myself looking more and more forward to it every day.'

'You're looking forward to this?'

'Very much, now we should get moving or we're going to miss the appointment.'

* * *

><p>Tub-thump, tub-thump, tub-thump, tub-thump Spencer couldn't get the sound of Baby's heartbeat out of his mind. It turned out to be a much more profound experience than he had anticipated. Shaking his head he refocused on the new case JJ was presenting to the team. 'Every Thursday for the last three weeks police in Michigan have discovered a body dumped along I-75. All men, in their mid-thirties to mid forties, all have fresh cuts on their arms and thighs, all decapitated.'<p>

Garcia grimaces, 'they're decapitated. I almost don't want to know, but what about their heads?'

'The first two were found about a mile down the interstate on the opposite side of the road. This last one was found off a side road almost three miles away.'

'Ok, so this UNSUB is taking out victims that can defend themselves. He must have some strength to overpower them.' Morgan began the analysis.

'Decapitation seems a little extreme, doesn't it? I mean most just go for the straight throat slash.' Prentiss pointed out. 'Our UNSUB has a lot of rage to be going to this point.'

'Michigan state police are asking for our help.' JJ continued.

Hotch took charge to end the meeting. 'We'll head to Detroit and set up in the field office there. Wheels up in 30.'

* * *

><p>On the plane, the team discussed the case before Hotch handed out assignments. 'Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the last dump site. See if there is any significance to how our UNSUB is dumping the victims. Reid, you go to the field office with JJ and start on the geographical profile. Dave, you and I will head to the coroner's office.'<p>

Once the team reassembled in the office, they continued the discussions with Garcia standing by on speakerphone. 'Coroner says there are two weapons,' Rossi explained. 'One knife with a blade no longer than a foot and the other has a blade no shorter than 18 inches. It appears to be the work of at least two UNSUBs. The short blade was handled by a left-handed UNSUB; the long blade was wielded by a right-handed UNSUB.'

'Garcia, do you have the analysis of the metal fragments yet?' Hotch asked.

'Just arrived, it looks like the long blade was made of regular modern stainless steel. I'm running the results through my system in case something else comes up. There's nothing on the short blade. The cuts were too shallow to leave anything useable beyond it's a smooth edge blade.' Garcia informed the group.

'Thanks, Baby Girl,' Morgan called as Garcia cut the connection at her end.

'Guys, I think I may have something here, there may be another connection between the victims,' Prentiss said as she shuffled papers strewn on the table. 'Next to two of the three victims there were there was a piece of red cord.'

'Two of the three, which victim didn't have the cord near?' Morgan asked sceptically.

'The second, but the cord doesn't look like regular trash. It looks like it may have come off the body. These were all dump sites, right?'

'There's no way they were killed where they were found due to the lack of blood and spatter.' Hotch added.

'Ok, so what if this is something they were able to grab from the UNSUB or wherever they were killed.' Prentiss hypothesized.

'Get those cords to Quantico for analysis. Hopefully, they find something significant about them. Reid, what did you find out about the locations the bodies were found in?'

'I-75 is the major north-south route of the state, in total running from the Canadian border at Sault Ste. Marie to Hialeah, FL near Miami. The section of the road I think we need to concentrate on is from Bay City to Swartz Creek. All the bodies were all found along a 45-mile stretch of the road.' Reid explained.

'45 miles is quite a stretch.' Hotch stated. 'Ok, it's late. Let's call it a night and we can look at everything fresh in the morning.'

The team packed up and filed out, turning off the lights leaving the pictures in darkness for the night.

* * *

><p>Late the next afternoon Garcia phoned Morgan, bouncing in her chair.<p>

'Hey, Baby Girl, what'cha got for us?'

'A deep desire for molten chocolate,' she teased her good friend.

'Be a good girl, I'm putting you on speaker.' Morgan had learned to let her get the first banter out before speakerphone after more than one raised eyebrow from local police and glare from Hotch.

'You always spoil my fun,' Garcia mock pouted. 'Anyway I ran the background on our victims and didn't find anything initially. So, I dug a little deeper and found out Gerald Emerick, victim #1 was heavily involved in the various Renaissance Festivals in the state. Sending a picture from his wife's blog of them in costume. Sam McCartin, victim #3 was a medieval sword enthusiast and was a regular patron at Michigan's various festivals according to his credit card receipts.'

'Garcia, what about victim #2?' Rossi spoke up.

She sighed, 'no real appreciation for dramatic effect. I was getting there. Mike Labreck, victim #2 was a little harder to track. He's not completely off the grid, but he doesn't leave much of a trail.'

'Garcia,' Hotch interrupted. 'Were you able to link him to the festivals?'

_No__appreciation__at__all,_ Garcia thought to herself.

'After some digging I found a picture on Sam's blog of Mike. Turns out they were both enthusiasts and knew one another. I'm not completely sure yet if they were friends or just acquaintances, still digging there.'

'Nice work, Baby Girl,' Morgan called.

'Garcia, check out the names of performers and vendors at all Renaissance festivals and fairs within 50-miles of where the bodies were found.'

'On it, Garcia out,' she called back, punching the button to end the call with her pen.

The next morning the team gathered the local officers and gave the preliminary profile.

Hotch took the first explanation. 'We're dealing with a white man in his late 20s or early 30s. Most likely from a divorced home in a rough neighborhood, his above average intelligence made him a target and now he's chosen to fight one on one. He's strong as evidenced by the decapitation. It takes a lot of force to sever someone's head so it's likely he's been practicing for many years. Canvas local butchers and slaughterhouses as well as checking with local livestock farmers. He most likely practiced on animals first.'

'He also likely has some knowledge of sword crafting and metal work. A finely sharpened sword doesn't stay that way easily.' Rossi continued. 'Check out local metal smiths, metal workers, and welders. If he has been doing this for years, he would've sought out information while perfecting his ideas.'

'He has a large enough yard to be able to practice and possibly train an apprentice. Now the apprentice will be difficult to track as anything connected to his teacher is left with the teacher. The apprentice could be as young as eight years old but will have another connection to our UNSUB before being trusted with what the UNSUB has learned. It's more likely that the apprentice will be in their late teens. While it is possible that the apprentice is a female, it's extremely unlikely.' Reid continued the briefing.

'Thank you,' Hotch wrapped up the briefing and headed back toward the conference room the BAU was using.

'The UNSUB wants these bodies found. He`s dumping them off a major interstate,' Prentiss continued her conversation with Morgan as Hotch, Rossi and Reid filed back in. The team had been there for almost three days, if the UNSUB stayed to pattern he was going to take another victim today. Reid moved to stare at his map, deep in thought.

JJ rushed in and turned on the small TV in the corner, 'the local news in Flint picked up on our presence and the murders. They`ve made the connection.' The team, except Reid, sighed. The press announcing anything about the case not from JJ didn`t typically go well.

Hotch quickly calculated the best course of action. 'JJ, contact the press, find out how big the story has gotten. Try to quiet it. Reid, do you have anything more from the geographical profile?'

Reid, still deep in thought, torn between trying to see what he was missing on the map and thinking about Tai and Baby back in Quantico didn't hear a word Hotch said. Morgan smiled mischievously from where he sat at the table. Quickly, so he wasn't stopped, he grabbed and fired a rubber band at Reid's shoulder. Even if he got in trouble for doing it, the punishment wouldn't be as bad as if he had aimed for the younger agent's head. Hotch just shot Morgan a glare as he moved to tap the absorbed man on his shoulder.

'Reid,' Hotch tried one last time as he reached out. He had no luck again and made contact startling the doctor out of his thoughts. 'Are you ok?'

Reid shook his head, 'I'm fine.'

'Do you have anything more on the geographical profile?'

'I was considering the UNSUB's practice area or ring. It would have to be in an isolated area, the sound of metal hitting metal echoes quite well. It's just not practical in an urban area. There are too many variables. A rural area, even an acreage property would give enough privacy to allow for outdoor practice. In addition, swinging a sword indoors requires a lot of space, you have to allow for the sword's length in all directions on top of the UNSUB's height and reach. A barn or indoor arena would provide that space and allow for year-round practice.'

'Ok, Morgan, have Garcia check for barns and buildings capable of housing a practice arena within ten miles on both sides of the stretch of I-75 we identified earlier. I know it's probably going to be a lot but we can narrow it down later.' Hotch gave the order then turned to the others. 'Rossi, I want you and Prentiss to go speak with Mrs. Emerick. Give her our profile and see if she recognizes the description.'

The two gathered up what they would need and left the station passing Morgan relaying Hotch's instructions to Garcia.

* * *

><p>The constant dilemma of the information age is that our ability to gather a sea of data greatly exceeds the tools and techniques available to sort, extract, and apply the information we've collected.<p>

~ Jeff Davidson

* * *

><p>I'M BACK! Writer's block on top of everything that's been happening makes for a long almost three months. Thank you for your patience.<p>

It's been a hard road especially with lousy work, and personal stress. I'm fervently hoping this is the last of my bad writer's block for this story. Reid and Tai wanted their story told and I foolishly argued about it for too long.

Thank you to my reviewers. Every little bit helps. I have more written now, I just need to type it up and edit it. I probably won't post until at least next week as I'm enjoying a 'stress release' weekend away.

It's an extra long chapter for me, just because you guys have been patient with me.

TTFN,

Dragon

PS: I've seen this on many other stories and figure it's my turn:

Please 'Reid' and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Memory, in widow's weeds, with naked feet stands on a tombstone.<br>~ Aubrey de Vere

* * *

><p>Prentiss and Rossi pulled up in front of a two-story house in the process of being resided to resemble a medieval manor. The windows all had a new - old look and the front door looked to be made of very solid wood. Walking up the cobblestone path, Rossi privately admired the workmanship. Mrs. Emerick, a woman of average height but generous curves answered the door. She held an embroidered handkerchief near her red-rimmed eyes.<p>

'I'm sorry. I'm in no condition to receive any visitors today.'

'Mrs. Emerick, I'm Agent Rossi from the FBI and this is Agent Prentiss. We'd just like to ask you a few questions about your husband.' Rossi said to keep the grieving woman from closing the door.

'Questions? I already told the police all I know. It wasn't much but I said all I could.' She opened the door slightly wider, though not enough to allow the agents entrance.

'We know that Ma'am. We appreciate your cooperation, but we have different questions from what you've already been asked.' Prentiss took her turn.

'Come in then, I suppose. Please excuse the mess; we're in the middle of renovations. Gerald is -' her voice caught and tears began to fall again. '- was working on the ceiling. We're making it into a faux plaster and beam.' She pointed out the sitting room as the small group walked past.

'Looks like craftsmanship was important to him,' Prentiss probed gently.

Mrs. Emerick couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face. 'Very important. He used to repeat almost ad nauseum: "if something is worth your dime, it's worth doing right the first time." It's part of the reason he did so much of the work himself. He was the best quality control out there.'

'You both enjoyed the local Renaissance festivals, correct?' Prentiss questioned as the group moved into an eat-in kitchen at the back of the house. Looking out the bright windows, she noticed a large vegetable garden on one side of the yard.

'Very much, we're not sticklers for historical accuracy as some can be but we do like - did like - making sure there was a place to enjoy another time.' Mrs. Emerick's eyes began to fill again. 'Gerald always felt that modern technology had its place and was fond of modern medicine. It saved his life too many times for him not to be, but he felt that the modern world was missing something. An honor code, an implied standard of behavior and respect for elders, it's disappearing now.'

Rossi sat and began to process what they'd been told to come up with the best questions they could. 'Mrs. Emerick, do you know anyone that maybe enjoyed the festivals a little too much?'

She smiled, 'you'll have to be a little more specific. Some people do choose to live their lives as though it was still the Renaissance. Others, usually men, enjoy the physical violence, maybe a bit much. The ladies usually joke that you can smell the testosterone across the grounds when a new competitor steps up. It takes a lot of guts to step up when you're not completely sure what you're doing.'

Rossi paused, 'what about men that have done this for some time? Probably someone who boasts about how well he fights, maybe even challenging competitors that he would know are far above his level.'

Mrs. Emerick thought for a moment. 'The best I can give you for most of them is the festival name they use. We don't usually use modern names when immersed in the scene.'

Prentiss spoke up, 'would you recognize a picture of them?'

'Possibly, understand that a modern say driver's license picture can look very different than someone in costume.'

'What do you mean?' Prentiss asked.

'Most men grow facial hair for major festivals. Moreover, many times the costume is the focus, not the individual. Add to that the volume of outfits that include a hat or helmet and it can be very difficult to recognize someone outside a festival.'

The agents continued for a few more minutes gathering information about festivals and the people that attend before saying their farewells to Mrs. Emerick.

* * *

><p>Back at the station, Morgan worked with Garcia on finding the UNSUB through his practice arena.<p>

'Ok, Baby Girl,' Morgan continued. 'What about narrowing the list to buildings with open interior space of at least 75 ft squared and a clearance of 15 ft?'

'You realize some of these buildings were built before building permits. There won't be much for records. Plus, looking at the records I get the impression the need for permits wasn't really enforced until about 30 years ago.'

'I have faith in your skills, Baby Girl. It's a place to start.'

'Love you too; I'll call you back when I have something.' Garcia called as she reached out and punched the hang-up button with the top of her pen.

Morgan chuckled to himself as he put his phone back in the holster on his belt.

* * *

><p>Information is the oxygen of the modern age. It seeps through the walls topped by barbed wire, it wafts across the electrified borders.<br>~ Ronald Reagan

* * *

><p>It's a little short, but I want to expand the next section before I post it. Therefore, it's a good  bad thing…

As always, I'm slowly working on more. Just got back from a weekend away, spent too much (ironically ¾ at Target, though wasn't for lack of trying elsewhere), know exactly why so many Americans have such a problem with high blood pressure and heart problems (it's the grease, seriously. I have a couple of burgers at family restaurants – i.e. not fast food – and the bottom bun was SOAKED with grease. Yuck. )

Anyway, Happy Halloween or Gublerween!

TTFN,

Dragon

PS: I'm on face book: D Claymore FanFiction, come join in on the fun!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>But the relationship of morality and power is a very subtle one. Because ultimately power without morality is no longer power.<p>

_~ James__Baldwin_

* * *

><p>It took another victim before the team found Harvey Terrance Jr. Rejected by his family, he had built an imaginary kingdom on his farm. The victims were seen as invaders and when they couldn't give him the information he wanted, Harvey dueled them. With dulled weapons to defend themselves, the men didn't stand much chance. Once they were defeated, Harvey decapitated them as the ultimate humiliation. As well as proving, to Harvey, that he had the power. The apprentice turned out to be a local foster-boy. The family had been using him and the other foster children in the house as slave labor, claiming to be homeschooling them. The children were on their way to a new home now, and would be receiving extensive counseling to assist in their recovery.<p>

As the team relaxed on the jet, Reid couldn't help thinking back once again to how things had been left between himself and Tai. Clearly, they hadn't really listened to each other. Neither one had the best upbringing; learning to rely on another person was a struggle on both sides of the proverbial fence.

Hotch looked up after completing his last folder to see his youngest team-member apparently lost in serious thought staring out a far window. Sensing the need to work through some issues, Hotch moved over to sit across from Reid.

'Penny for your thoughts,' he began. The other man didn't respond.

Hotch frowned, unsure if he was being ignored or if the other man was simply so lost in his mind, he hadn't heard the greeting.

'Reid,' the SSAIC says slightly louder, though careful not to wake the other sleeping profilers. 'Penny for your thoughts.'

Finally pulled from his whirling thoughts, Reid blinked at his Unit Chief. 'Hey Hotch, what did you need?'

Hotch's frown lifted slightly. 'It looked like you were thinking about something particularly important. So, I asked if you wanted a penny for your thoughts. Though, I imagine they're worth much more than that.'

Reid couldn't help the smile. 'I was thinking about Tai.'

'Did something happen between you two?'

'N-no, well… yes,' he sighed. 'I don't know.'

'Welcome to the joys of a relationship. Want to talk about it?'

Reid sighed, he didn't really want to talk, but he was out of his depth and Hotch was a father. Maybe, if he gave Hotch the basics…

'You know we - Tai and I - went to the ultrasound appointment before we left for this case.'

'That's why we left later in the day. How did the appointment go?'

'The appointment went fine; it's before that we had an argument.'

'About?' Hotch gently prodded.

'Money,' Reid sighed. 'How we're going to pay for a place to live. She said she had enough in a house fund to buy it herself.'

Hotch nodded slowly, '…and you felt cut out, as if she didn't need you.'

Reid's jaw dropped in surprise, 'y-yes.'

Hotch leaned forward, 'Spencer, what do statistics say is one of the major causes of divorce?'

'Money, family…'

Hotch cut him off, 'money. It's one of those awkward topics, combine that with good old-fashioned male ego, and you have a recipe for misunderstandings. You two have had to move incredibly quickly due to your situations. How did you resolve the disagreement?'

'Only in a way,' Reid leaned back and replayed the conversation in his mind. 'She was concerned I would think she's a 'gold-digger' and an imposition. Especially since she thinks I didn't ask for any of this…' he trailed off.

Hotch mirrored Reid's more relaxed pose and even smiled slightly. 'Sounds like you two are trying so hard not to step on each other's toes, that's exactly what you end up doing by accident. What did you tell her?'

'That I wanted to help pay. That I'm looking forward to being a dad.' Reid smiled. 'I never thought I'd say that, but I am looking forward to being a dad.'

'Both of you are trying to figure out how this is going to work, but I will say this about the situation: I am proud of you, Spencer.'

Reid shot forward in his chair, 'what?'

Hotch gave a small smile. 'You've stepped up to the proverbial plate far better than most men would. You're trying to figure out how to make the relationship work when other men would be content simply to be a 'weekend dad'. Because of that, I think once you and Tai get the hang of how things between the two and soon three of you are going to go, you're going to enjoy a truly strong relationship.'

Reid was getting redder and redder the more Hotch spoke.

'It's been said,' the SSAIC continued. ''You don't know your strength until you've been tested.' This is a very different test from any other. If your record tells us anything, it's this: you're going to come out of this stronger and better. Maybe even with a couple of people to go home to at the end of the day.'

Knowing he gave the team's thinker much more to think about, Hotch reached out and patted Reid's hand on the tabletop before moving back to his original seat.

The red in Reid's face slowly faded but the peaceful thoughtful expression remained for the rest of the flight back to Quantico.

* * *

><p>Man's mind, once stretched by a new idea, never regains its original dimensions.<p>

~Oliver Wendell Holmes

* * *

><p>I know; I know I tried to make the case story work, but no one would cooperate. Maybe someday I'll go back and flesh out the case more.<p>

Hotch wanted to have that conversation with Reid and Reid needed to hear it.

Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what's going on between Tai and Reid.

As always, I'll update as often as my muse lets me.

Dragon

PS: I'm still on face book: D Claymore FanFiction, come join in on the fun!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration.<p>

~ Charles Dickens

* * *

><p>Tai hummed to herself, putting the last of Spencer's soft cover books on the shelf. Surprisingly grateful once again that he had insisted on packing very deliberately, especially his books. It meant she could put things away while he was at work. She moved back, admiring the results of her morning's activities. A glance at the clock told her she had a few more minutes to rest before leaving for her morning walk. The doctor wanted her walking at least twice a day for twenty minutes. Three times would be best, but she only seemed to manage three when Spencer was home at night and not too tired to accompany her.<p>

The new neighbourhood was so nice for walking. The route options abounded, all with different pros and cons. Mr. and Mrs. Hasherfield's beautiful garden was a ten-minute walk away by a couple of her routes. They were always there, working away on a nice day this time of year and never seemed to mind taking a few minutes to chat whenever Tai went that way. Keeping a garden as nice as theirs took so much work, but it was a real labour of love for the retired couple. Decided on her destination this morning, Tai began the nearly arduous task of putting on her walking shoes. She had really 'popped' over the last two weeks and now looked as if she swallowed a basketball. The last time Morgan had seen her; he elbowed Spencer in the ribs and joked,

'_Baby's going to come out as tall as you at this rate.' The group laughed. Tai stood up carefully and waddled over to Morgan's seat. With a mischievous smile to Garcia seated opposite the dark-skinned man, she smacked Morgan just hard enough on the back of the head. The girls only laughed harder as Morgan whirled around, glaring at Tai then Reid._

_With the sweetest smile she could manage, Tai shrugged and said, 'hormone shift.'_

_As she returned to her seat on Reid's other side, he spoke up. 'It's completely natural part of pregnancy. As the fetus develops, the mother's body adapts by changing the type and volume of different hormones produced.'_

_JJ grinned at the couple. 'I remember days that I didn't know why I was acting like I was. Poor Will was beside himself. Nothing was right and everything was the biggest deal.'_

'_Been there, done that,' Reid muttered to himself._

Tai smiled as she grabbed her cell phone, keys and water bottle. At Hotch's request, she sent a text to Garcia letting the tech know she was headed out for her walk. It had been an odd request. There was really no reason she should other than the BAU's and especially Spencer's peace of mind. Sending the text to Garcia meant she didn't have to worry about interrupting Spencer when he was in the middle of a case. Moreover, there wasn't anyone else local she could call if something went wrong.

At the BAU, Reid ploughed through his paperwork. Only twelve more files and his stack would be complete. He could hand back the three from Morgan and two from Prentiss, but soon enough he was taking time off to stay with Tai and Baby. He would let them enjoy it while they could. As he finished double-checking the seventh file, Morgan called him over to where he was standing with Prentiss, JJ and Rossi. 'Pretty Boy, do you, Tai and Bump want to join us for lunch?'

'I'd have to phone and ask how she's feeling. She may not be feeling up to lunch out today.' Reid reached for his phone to call and ask. After three rings, the answering machine kicked in, 'Hello, you have reached…' Reid frowned as he waited for the message to finish. 'Tai, it's Spencer. Call me on my cell. The team is wondering about lunch. Take care, bye.'

'Odd, she didn't answer,' Reid told the group. All four faces showed mild concern.

'She has a cell phone, right Reid?' JJ prodded gently.

'Right, she does,' Reid looked at his phone again pulling up the other number. Waiting for the connection to be made, his mind began running through possible scenarios.

Ring

Pause

Ring

Pause

Ring

Reid began to worry more.

Ring

He looked at the team, a helpless expression on his face.

Ring

Click

'Hello, you have reached Taithleach…'

He looked from JJ to Prentiss to Rossi to Morgan. He opened his mouth to speak when Hotch broke in from the walkway above.

'Conference room, now.' He told the team in an unusually clipped tone.

Garcia was waiting for the team as they assembled. 'Why the worry, my Junior G-man?' She called seeing Reid's concerned expression.

Hotch missed the exchange by a beat and began the briefing. 'We have fourteen missing women in DC, Maryland, Delaware and Virginia.' He clicked the remote and pictures began to fill the screen. 'The last four were from the Manassas area here in Virginia so they're the ones calling us in.'

'How do we know all these disappearances are connected?' Morgan asked.

'All the women are unmarried and were at least six months pregnant at the time of their disappearance. In five of the cases, it was the doctor's office that raised the concern when the women failed to show up for scheduled appointments. Three of the women worked from home. The other two were already off work due to medical concerns and accumulated vacation time.'

'Other than a general age of mid-twenties to mid-thirties, the UNSUB doesn't seem to have a physical type. Blonde, brunette, and redheads, big women and smaller women are all here. Though he hasn't crossed racial lines, yet…' Prentiss observed.

'Have any bodies turned up yet?' Rossi asked Hotch.

'None confirmed, though Garcia, I want you to take a look at any Jane Doe bodies that have turned up in DC and surrounding states going back six months, for now. We'll be working from here for now, the detective that found the connections will be arriving in about fifteen minutes.'

'I'll get started on that search and see if there are any other women that fit with the others.' Garcia said standing and hurrying back to her domain.

* * *

><p>When the detective arrived, he brought two boxes of case files and information he had already gathered. One box was the information about the four women missing from his area, the other was the little he had been able to find and  or cajole from the other jurisdictions. Det. Orthner was so very grateful Agent Jareau saw what he did with these cases. For the first time in his career, he was setting his ego aside as best he could and asking for help.

By the time the detective had brought the team up to speed, Garcia had done her initial search on the known victims. Reid looked over the pictures and facts posted over three glass boards by the side of the bullpen. They simply didn't have enough space in the round table room to make it really work.

'They're all medium risk victims,' Morgan said from behind Reid. 'I mean on one hand they're all heavily pregnant so they can't exactly run very well, but then there are the mother instincts and pregnancy hormones to contend with. That would make them an unpredictable target.'

'He must subdue them. Give them something that would make it difficult for the women to fight but wouldn't harm the child.' Prentiss added from her desk. Morgan turned from the boards to stare at her.

'What makes you say that?'

'Why would you go for heavily pregnant women otherwise? He could simply take a healthy woman and impregnate her if he wanted children. He must want the children for some reason, but he's not so concerned with looks, apparently beyond race that we know so far.' She pointed out.

Garcia walked into the bullpen, unusually subdued. 'My Junior G-Man, have you heard from Tai today?'

Reid finally turned from the boards and regarded the sparkly tech with confusion. 'This morning, she was going to work on the unpacking she could so. Why?'

'She sent me her text about going for her morning walk, but I haven't heard from her since. Have you spoken to her?'

He felt his stomach drop. Taking a deep breath, he thought for a moment. 'No, I tried to ask her to join us for lunch. I ended up leaving a message, both at home and her cell. Then we got the case…' He trailed off as he looked down at his watch. Almost five, his mind whirled as he moved to the phone on his desk. Less than a minute later, he set the receiver back down, far paler than before. Hotch emerged from his office with Det. Orthner. Immediately noticing the unusual tension in the bull pen he quirked an eyebrow at Morgan, silently asking for an explanation.

'Reid can't get a hold of Tai. She never checked in with Garcia after her morning walk.'

Looking over to the tech, Hotch cursed in his head. He had completely forgotten that Tai fit the victimology perfectly.

'Morgan, you and Reid go to his house and see if Tai simply isn't answering. Garcia, put a trace on Tai's phone. Prentiss, you and JJ stay here with the detective and myself, let's get a preliminary profile ready to go.'

Morgan turned back to his desk, making sure everything could be left as is, grabbed his keys and turned to see Reid gathering up his papers into his bag. 'Let's go, Pretty Boy.'

With a nod, Reid followed his teammate to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The drive was quiet and tense. Neither wanted to go down the path the thoughts that something may have happened to Tai led. It was some of the longest thirty-five minutes of Reid's life. Thirty-five minutes, or twenty-one hundred seconds felt like weeks. When they pulled up in front of Reid and Tai's new house, everything looked in order. They walked as calmly as they could up the walk so the neighbors didn't become alarmed. The door was locked and as Reid stepped inside, he noticed the alarm had been set.<p>

'She left here voluntarily,' he said aloud, absentmindedly. 'The alarm has two codes it can be set with. She used the normal one.'

'Sweet system Garcia hooked you guys up with.'

Reid flashed Morgan a grin over his shoulder, 'she said it was for Tai for giving her a new little one to spoil.'

The pair moved through the house, Reid shaking his head every so often.

'What's the matter, Pretty Boy?'

'She's doing too much again. She knows she's supposed to take it easy but then she gets into doing something…' he trailed off as he peered into the nursery. With a heavy sigh, he turned to Morgan, 'she's definitely not here.'

Morgan's phone began to ring. 'Hey, Baby Girl, tell me you have something.'

'That I do, Tai's phone is two blocks north and three blocks west of where you are.'

'Any answer yet?' He asked, hopeful.

'None,' Garcia sighed in frustration.

'Reid and I will head that way now. Bye Baby Girl thanks.'

Reid moved back toward the front door, 'where are we headed?'

'Two blocks north and three blocks west from here.'

'That's on a few of her walking routes.' The genius said as they climbed back into the SUV. The drive was short and Morgan parked in the middle of the block. There was no sign of Tai anywhere.

'You're sure Garcia said north and west, right?' Reid looked to his dark-skinned co-worker for confirmation. He received a nod in return.

'That's what she said. You take that side and I'll take this one. Look for signs of a struggle.'

Reid nodded, his throat was beginning to close up and make speech difficult. It wasn't long before he found Tai's phone. Missed calls from himself and Garcia along with unread text messages from Garcia still on it. It looked like the last thing Tai was doing with it was listening to her walking music. The play list had run out, or the battery would be near dead by now.

'Morgan!' He called, picking up the phone with a gloved hand. Seeing the phone in Reid's hand, Morgan cursed under his breath and reached for his phone to call Hotch.

Back at the BAU, the four left were now five with Rossi back from his day at the Academy. The profile was short and devoid of many details still. They were debating the reasons for taking pregnant women again when Hotch's phone rang. The conversation was quiet and short. After he hung up, he turned to the waiting group.

'They found her phone, but no sign of her. Reid and Morgan are on their way back here now.'

Disappointed looks circled the profilers in the room. Det. Orthner looked mildly confused. 'Who is this 'her' you're talking about?' He asked the room in general.

'Tai is Dr. Reid's… well it's possible she's the latest victim, she fits the type.'

The detective nodded.

Rossi shook his head, 'figures any girl that boy ends up with would be as much of a trouble magnet as he is.'

Prentiss and JJ shot him dirty looks.

'Don't look at me like that, you two were thinking it too, don't deny it.'

'Ok, until Reid and Morgan get back we need to work with the known victims,' Hotch interjected to stall any arguments.

'The children should be easy to track, like the Reimann case – where they gave the girls up for adoption.' JJ began.

Prentiss picked up the train of thought. 'They left all the girls at churches. So even if this UNSUB isn't impregnating the women himself, there is probably still a criterion of children that are kept and a type that are…' She trailed off.

Hotch nodded grimly, 'have Garcia run a similar search to the one from that case for the area here. Tell her to go back three years for now and include Jane Doe, infant and toddler bodies in the area as well. Hopefully that will help Reid when he does the geographical profile later.'

Prentiss nodded and left to talk to the tech goddess in her domain.

'JJ,' Hotch continued turning toward the blonde. 'I want you to put together a press release advising all pregnant women to be extra vigilant. No press conference yet just an advisory, maybe we can get lucky and someone has seen something.'

'On it,' JJ said, moving swiftly to her office.

Hotch turned to Rossi, who was staring at the victims information with Det. Orthner.

'He has a type, but it's not very specific.' Rossi said over his shoulder to Hotch. 'White and pregnant are the only similarities in the victims so far. Ages range from sixteen to over forty, so I doubt there's a major sexual component to this.'

'Agreed'

* * *

><p>Action cures fear, inaction creates terror.<br>~ Douglas Horton

* * *

><p>Question: Should I continue this from the BAU's side or do you want to see where Tai is? I plan to explain what's happening to her one way or the other but I'd like a couple of other points of view before I choose.<p>

Thanks,

Dragon

PS: I'm still on face book: D Claymore FanFiction, come join in on the fun!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Fear is met and destroyed with courage.<p>

~ James F. Bell

* * *

><p>On the way back to BAU Headquarters, Reid was immensely grateful he wasn't driving. Instead, Morgan was behind the wheel, droning on endlessly about his night that he'd had and other things that simply didn't matter. He knew Morgan was trying to distract him, but that wasn't possible. He was locked and loaded on one fact. His mind, normally processing immense loads of information every moment, was stuck on pause at one thought...<p>

_She's been taken. _

Tai, the woman he cared so deeply for, the light in his life, the one who understood him... the _mother_of_his child_, was taken. Dread filled him, absolute terror he hadn't felt since Tobias Henkel held him prisoner in the barn on that remote farm. It was worse in a way. It wasn't his wits and clues trying desperately to get needed information to the team. It was his incessant puzzling while Tai was in the hands of someone… Baby was as safe as it could be. He knew Tai would do everything in her power to protect his – their child, but what if it wasn't enough? This was torture beyond any recognition. His heart ached with every beat. If someone had hit him with a sledgehammer square in the chest, it would be a relief. Less pain than he was feeling.

He wanted to scream, yell, and run until he couldn't take another step, but he was paralyzed. He was afraid to sleep. Missing something important would destroy him. Dreams wouldn't be his friend until Tai and Baby were safe back in his arms. He wanted to wrap them in a hug so tight Tai would pinch his side to get him to let go. He wanted to run his hands all over her body, feel the softness of her skin, the warmth she always seemed to radiate. He wanted to feel her hands running through his hair and run his through her silky locks. He wanted…

"Hey Pretty Boy."

Deep down, he registered the voice of his partner and friend, but he didn't answer. He didn't bother to look at him. This was his own pain. He knew Morgan would slightly understand the way that he felt, at least on a visceral level. His cousin had been missing for years. But this was more for him. To have something that you never thought you'd have held away from you like this was torture for him.

Finally hitting a red light, Morgan turned and looked more closely at him.

"Pretty Boy, what's going on in that mind of yours?" He paused but the other didn't seem to respond. The light turned green and Morgan was back to his driving. However, that only lasted a second. He pulled into a parking lot and threw the SUV in park.

"Reid, man," he tried again. He reached over and touched Reid's shoulder.

Reid turned his face to Morgan, and he couldn't hide the way he was feeling. He knew his expression was full of pain, sorrow, and... guilt.

"It's my fault, Morgan."

~_My fault she's been taken, my fault she was there, my fault she's pregnant and apparently fit the victimology…~_ Reid's thoughts began to spiral.

"Your fault–?" Morgan began, sounding confused, but only for a second. He soon broke off, as if understanding the other's train of thought. "It's not your fault, Pretty Boy."

Reid shook his head, the words and the guilt rattling inside. "Yes, it is."

The sympathetic look Morgan gave him did the opposite of comfort. It agitated him. He didn't want comfort; he wanted results. He wanted Tai back.

Reid's resolve sparked up, ~_Whoever the son-of-a-bitch that has Tai will PAY.~_ He vowed. ~_They will pay if it takes me to my last breath; they will pay for the harm brought to my family.~_ Family, a deceptively simple word. Powerful. Family, one thing he never thought he'd have and was now being held away from him. That was unacceptable, intolerable, deplorable even. He had worked too hard making things work with Tai when she came back into his life to give up now. He wouldn't give up. He just hoped that they were safe, that the statistics were wrong in this case.

Morgan tried comforting him again, "We had no idea to be able to warn anyone. Thanks to the system you and Hotch got her to agree to, we know that she was taken far faster than we could have otherwise."

~We _barely managed to get her to agree to it…~ _ Reid thought.

_******* FLASHBACK *******_

'_I'm a grown woman who's been looking after herself for a long time! I see no reason-"Reid knew Tai was _trying_ to keep a leash on her temper. Thank goodness, she had already completed the self-control part of her self-defense class. It was probably the only thing keeping her from slapping him, punching Hotch, and storming out. _

'_We understand that-"Hotch tried again in his best negotiator voice._

_Tai snorted in a very un-lady-like fashion, "Sure doesn't sound like it.'_

'_Tai please," Reid tried. "I want to know both of you are safe.'_

'_Yeah, you want to know that I'm safe while you're off gallivanting about all over the country.'_

_Reid looked stricken, "Low blow." He muttered._

'_Takes one to know one," Tai muttered back venom in her voice. Reid _knew_ that Tai hated being dictated to, but he needed some assurance that she would be safe. Hotch took up the cause for a moment, allowing Reid to gather his thoughts. _

_With a nearly silent sigh, he re-entered the fray. "Moreover, it's a new neighborhood. I know we chose carefully, but we really don't know many people yet. It makes us vulnerable. Please, let me help. I can't be home all day, every day. I can't be worrying about you when I'm trying to do my job either. This is something we can do. Please?" Reid pulled out his best puppy eyes, without trying to look too pathetic. This had to work. She had to agree._

_Hotch pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. "Garcia can transfer everything from your current phone to this one."_

_Wisely played, Hotch! Reid thought, marveling at his boss's wisdom. Technology was a weakness for Tai. She loved playing with her electronic gizmos. The phone was a significant upgrade from the one she had and was looking to replace in the next six months or so. _

_Tai seemed to glare at both men, looking them in the eye. "I. Don't. Like. This. _**You**_," she poked Reid in the chest. "…owe me __**BIG**__. Capisce?" _

_Reid nodded, not daring to say another word. Tai grabbed the phone from Hotch's hand, none too gently, and whirled around. Stalking out of the room, she ignored Morgan's raised eyebrow as she passed him on the walkway, continued onto the stairs, and started making her way through the bullpen toward the glass doors. _

_Reid nearly sagged with relief. He would have to make it up to her later, but she agreed and that was the important thing. _

_Hotch clapped a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Reid was grateful for the support. There was no way he could have convinced Tai on his own. Hotch was a concerned party but being an outside, still concerned, party his points would be better received._

'_Do I want to know?" Morgan asked the two men left in the conference room._

_Reid caught Hotch shaking his head out of the corner of his eye._

Reid gave Morgan a small smile he didn't really feel. It would be difficult to really smile until he could go toe-to-toe with Tai again. She was so vibrant when she was arguing. Her fierce passion made her a formidable opponent when she put her mind to it. The aftermath was usually fierce too.

'But if we hadn't… she wouldn't be… and wouldn't have been…" He wasn't feeling too brilliant as he turned from his co-worker. He was having trouble voicing his thoughts, a very rare occurrence for him.

~_We pushed each other. We both knew our time together was short and pushed things faster than we would have otherwise. What if something happens to Baby, or to Tai? What am I going to do? There's so little to go on right now. We need more information, but we HAVE to find them both. I need them to be safe, both of them. What if something happens to Baby? Tai's not far enough along for Baby to really survive, and even then the odds are…~ _Reid shook his head, he just COULDN'T go there.

'Hey," Morgan said softly. "If you hadn't, you wouldn't have this amazing opportunity. Reid, man, I KNOW you're going to be an amazing daddy. We're gonna find Tai, and you're going to get to put up with her crazy mood swings for a while more. In the end, you're going to have a beautiful kid that Garcia's going to spoil rotten.'

~_What if Garcia doesn't get the chance? Tai's given up so much. How are we going to survive? How would we manage if… what would happen if…~_ Reid mentally took the thought and put it into one of his mental compartments. The door was promptly slammed and locked. He wouldn't - couldn't go any farther along that path. He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. His skin was starting to crawl, a sure sign he was terrified. The last time it had crawled this bad the bullies had just finished tying him to the goalpost and were reaching for his shirt and pants.

"She is, isn't she," Reid looked over with a small, sad smile on his lips.

Morgan shot him an answering grin of his own. "She's already started."

Reid nodded and looked away again. Heaving a sigh, he put more confidence into his voice and said, "Let's get back to the office then. Hotch probably wants me to do up the geographical profile."

Morgan clapped him on the shoulder and turned back to the wheel, "I'm not taking that bet, Pretty Boy."

* * *

><p>Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts.<p>

~ Winston Churchill

* * *

><p>AN:

Well it's been a ride. Sorry it's been so long between updates, I went back to school. Good thing: I'm almost finished my program then hopefully onto a better job.

I have been working on this and bits and pieces for later chapters. As you may guess, writing the cases is the most difficult for me but working on it. I really hope it won't be nearly as long for the next chapter.

A big shout out to my helper; who has asked to remain anonymous, this wouldn't be nearly as good as it is without your help, THANK YOU!

Thanks for sticking with me,

Dragon

PS: I'm still on face book: D Claymore FanFiction, come join in on the fun!


End file.
